Snow White Bunny
by MoeAkatsukiKitty
Summary: Matt and Mello's lives change forever once they find their little miracle of nature. MPreg, dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

**Hmmm, I am going to try my hand at MPreg stories ^^' I would appreciate all kinds of reviews be brutal if you wish, thank you.**

Chapter one: The Impossible

"Hey Matty!" The overly excited blonde shouted as he kicked down the door of the room he and his red head shared.

"Mello…" Matt sighed not looking away from his PSP screen, not at all happy that the leather clad boy broke down yet another door this week, "You do know that the door was not locked, right?"

"Like I give a flying fuck. Now come on, it's time for that picnic you promised me." Mello said as he stood in front of the red head with his hands on his very feminine hips.

Matt merely lifted an eyebrow, "Mells, I never promised you such a thing." Matt responded the nicest he could, not wanting the blonde to go into a 'break all Matt's things' rage.

"Yeah huh~!" Mello whined as he stomped his combat boot on the ground, "Remember that day we were watchin' t.v. and you said 'picnics look relaxing'?"

"Mello, I said it looks like it could be relaxing. I didn't say I wanted to sit on the filthy ground where bears are welcomed to come and maul us." Matt murmured as his eyes stayed glued on his _Grand Theft Auto_ game. "HEY!" He shouted when the blonde ripped his game from his grasp.

Mello tossed it into the nearest wall as they both watched it shatter in uneven pieces. That was the the second game system the blonde had broken this week! Mello whipped his gun from his extreamly tight leather pants and pointed it at his red headed lover.

"Mail Jeeves, get your ass up and help me pack the fucking food. We goin' on this picnic if you want to or not!" Mello said in his loud commanding voice.

Matt sighed and reached in his jacket pocket for a cigarette… He knew his chocolate bear wouldn't dare shoot him… He didn't like when he pointed that steel at him though.

**XXX**

Mello took in a deep breath of fresh air and released it with a pleasant sigh, "Wow Matty… It's really beautiful out here, huh?"

"Mn…" Matt responded, still pissed that the blonde didn't allow him to bring any electronics with him. And to add salt to the injury, he wasn't allowed to even think about a cigarette due to the blonde saying he needed some fresh air to enter his lungs instead of a foul smelling cancer stick.

"Want a sandwich?" Mello asked setting different kinds of fruits and other home made foods on their black and red checker board blanket.

"Whatever…" Matt murmured falling on his back and crossing his left leg over his right knee.

Mello was about to give the red head a bitching for acting like a spoiled brat that couldn't get his way until he heard a loud squeal erupting from within the wood.

"The fuck was that?" Mello wondered out loud.

Matt yawned and stretched a bit, obviously not fazed by the disturbing sound, "Maybe just two animals just fighting over some food… a bear maybe?" Matt said with a grin.

Mello's jaw set unsurely… it sure as hell didn't sound like the cry of an animal in battle… more of an injured human. He should know that sound, considering he ran over his fair share of people on his cycle.

Matt clucked his tongue," Calm down Mells… You know I'm just kidding about the bear right?"

"I ain't worried about no damn bear…"Mello murmured as he began to make Matt's sandwich just the way he liked it.

The cry soon sounded again, but louder and closer to where they were. This really began to disturb the red head, this is why he hated the the outdoors. Mello placed his hand on his weapon when the bushes right next to them began to rustle. Matt was now on his knees, ready to take off like a bullet if it was a bear. He had no desire to be on a hungry bear's menu.

"Come on out you son of a bitch…" Mello muttered mostly to himself as he slowly sliped his gun from his waist band.

Mello got his wish, a blur of white hopped out of the bushes and shakily stood before the two teens. Matt and Mello looked at the poor creature… It was a little white rabbit covered in crimson blood. It's deep black void like eyes were wide with fear, unable to move from it's spot like a deer caught in the headlights. Matt felt sorry for the little bunny… he looked as though he were on the verge of death. He reached out for it, wanting to help it, but this notion terrified the small creature. The bunny froze up and fell over stiff.

"Damn…" Mello said sadly as he simply stared at the poor creature. "I wonder that the hell got a hold of him."

"Poor thing…" Matt said as he merely stared at the presumed to be dead creature.

No sooner than he said that, a second animal jumped from the bushes and in front of them. It was a dog, a red nosed pit to be exact and he sure didn't look like man's best friend. The dog took a step back before he lunged for the two boys.

"Watch out!" Mello warned as he quickly aimed his gun and shot the dog between the eyes.

Blood splattered all over Mello as the dog's corpse landed square in Matt's lap. Matt let out a little girl sueel before successfully pushing the bloody thing from his lap.

"Dude…" Mello snickered as he put his warm weapon back in his waist band, "What the hell was that?"

Matt's face was tinted pink, "What about the rabbit Mello?" He asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh right…" Mello said as they both turned their gaze back to the creature.

But instead of a half dead bloodied up rabbit, Matt and Mello were shocked to see a injured boy of around 13 or 14 years of age. He was stark naked with unhealthy but pearly white skin, stained with his own ruby colored blood. He had white, blood matted, curly hair with adorable bunny ears on top of the mess. Not to mention the small yet very fluffy bunny tail on his backside… If the boy didn't look like he was going to die, he would have been breath taking.

"What the fuck is going on?" Mello thought out loud as Matt went over to the boy.

Matt began to examine the boy… trying to see the extent of the damage. The child had claw marks all down his back, some were in need of some stitching. He had a deep looking bite mark on his neck… but it didn't seem like it was fatal, then again if it were left untreated he could get a nasty infection.

"He needs a doctor, bad." Mello stated, drawing the red head's attention.

" We cant simply take him to a doctor, Mells…" Matt said as he lifted the child bridal style into his arms.

"Well, why the hell not?" Mello asked as they heade3d for the car.

" Mello…" Matt sighed, not believing the blonde was being so dense, "What will they think of him? He has a tail for pete's sake, a big fluffy one!"

Mello began to rub his chin in a thinking manner, " Ah yeah… not to mention his ears."

"After healing him they would just perform sick experiments on him." Matt said sadly, finally reaching their car.

Matt set the boy on the back seat while Mello poped the trunk to get the spare set of jeans from back there. Mello always carried an extra pair of pants ever since his leather ones ripped in public once, not to mention that he wears a thong so it won't crease to leather, giving his ass that nice luscious look, that was way too embarrassing.

Matt slipped the pants on the boys' small naked frame, then sighed as he looked over to his blonde, "What are we gunna do now?"

Mello mulled it over in his head for a second, "…We could take him to L?" He finally responded.

"You really think he'll know what to do?"

"What are you saying! Of course, L knows the answer to everything!"

**Well~ that was the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I get started with my second chapter I would like to give my thanks to those who have reveiwed my story so far:**

**DarkAngelJudas**

**xXartistAlertXx**

**Thank you so very much. Now I would like to say that most of the time I do in fact get writer's block and I am always up for suggestions. If I like the idea I will use it and thank whomever came up with it ^^ well anyway on with the story.**

Chapter 2: Worth the worry

"My, my… Very interesting…" L murmured and he stared down at the strange unconscious boy on his couch. "Where did you two find him?"

"He jumped out of the bushes at us." Matt answered quickly, "Can you help him, L?"

"L bent down and lifted the light boy into his arms, "Of course… you boys always prove your helpfulness to me, this is the least I can do. Besides, it'd be a shame to let this boy die of such minor injuries."

"Hurry it up will ya? I gatta get back home to get this lazy ass's dinner started." Mello grumbled pulling his last chocolate bar from his leather vest.

"Mello!" Matt snapped, not believing how heartless the blonde was being… Well actually he could believe it he just wished the blonde pretended like he cared.

"What? You know I don't like to wait!" Mello snapped right back, ripping his chocolate bar open with his teeth.

"You two can go on and go home…" L sighed, already tired of the bickering. "I will call you to come back when I am done and the boy is stable."

"A-are you sure?" Matt aske, wanting to do nothing more than to stay by the injured bunny's side.

"You hear him, come on." Mello said grabbing Matt's arm and dragging the red head from the house, his chocolate between his teeth.

"Mells!" Matt whined

_**12:30 a.m.**_

"Mail… Fucking… Jeevas… If you don't turn that damn game off I swear I will shove it up your ass!" Mello snapped from his side of the bed, tired of the multiple flashing lights and the beeps and boops.

Matt sighed and shut his Nintendo DS lite down… Knowing the blonde, he would most likely keep to his word. "Sorry Mells… you know I play when I'm worried."

Mello turned and faced Matt, "Matt, you play when your happy, sad, hungry and bored."

Matt emitted a small laugh, "Yeah… I guess you're right."

Mello reached up and placed his hand on his gamers' cheek, caressing it softly, "Matt, the real reason you play your little games is because you want to escape reality momentarily… you think that little bunny boy is going to die, don't you?"

Matt stayed silent as he stared at his blonde… He could read him so well… "He looked so helpless Mells… What else should I feel besides worried?"

Mello just stared at his gamer for a moment, seeing the sadness in his stunning green eyes… Mello leaned up and kissed the red head's lips softly, running his fingers through his soft yet slightly greasy red locks. "How about I help you forget for tonight, huh? You can even be seme this one time."

Matt turned ten shades of red. He know he would never get another chance such as this, the blonde just loved to have complete control. Mello smiled seeing that that was exactly what the red head needed. Mello lifted the covers off their bodies and slipped a finger in Matt's Mario Bros. sleeping pants. Mello began to lick the red head's waist line while teasingly brushing his hand past the front of Matt's thin cotton pants.

"Me-Mells… please…" Matt begged, his hips bucking slightly from the soft touch, looking for that warmth once again.

Mello decided he wouldn't tease his red head tonight, he wanted him to relax. The blond tugged down Matt's pants and boxers and was greeted by Matt's hardness. Mello licked it and wrapped his hand around it where he preceded in stroking it. Enjoying the whimpers and soft moans the red head let slip through his lips. Mello bent down, his hair serving as a curtain, and took Matt into his mouth. Matt thrusted his hips forward, loving the moist warmness around him. Mello pushed Matt's hips back down firmly on the bed and began to bob his head slowly, while the red head pushed Mello's golden locks from his face.

"Oh gawd Mells…" Matt moaned setting his head back.

After a moment, the blonde stopped his actions causing Matt to whine in disappointment. Mello pushed down his black slipping pants and boxers and got on his hands and knees… ready for the read head to take control. Matt settled behind the blonde while he brang two digits to Mello's lips. Mello took the fingers into his mouth and began to suck on them, running his tongue over the digits. Mello was well… a virgin, he was never ever uke. But this was a special occasion. Matt knew he had to be careful and gental with the blonde none the less.

Matt began to circle a finger around the blonde's ring of muscles before he fully pushed it inside. Mello let out a tiny whimper at the sudden invasion. Matt worked the blonde carefully before he added the second finger. Mello griped the sheets tight and bit down on them as well… It hurt and he didn't like the vulnerable feeling. Matt thrusted the two fingers about five times before scissoring the blonde, stretching him out a bit to prepare him. Mello released more whimpering noises and tightened up even more, Matt had to find that special spot that would make the blonde loosen up. Soon Mello gasped and tossed his head back when he felt a sudden explosion from within him. Matt smirked… he found it.

"M-Matt… do it again!" Mello demanded.

Matt nodded happily and brushed his finger across Mello's prostate earning himself a loud moan from the blonde. Matt pulled his fingers out and positioned himself, pushing in gently. Mello's face hit the mattress, where he buried his face in the sheets to muffle a pained scream as the red head fully sheathed himself inside him. Matt stayed still for a moment… waiting for the blonde to get use to him.

"Mo-move!" Mello growled from between clenched teeth.

"Mn…" Matt responded as he began to pull out.

He held onto the blonde's hips as he began to thrust back in, trying to find that spot that brought his love so much pleasure. He found it after the fifth thrust, it was quite obvious when the blonde cried out his name and actually begged for more… such a rare sound, Matt had to hear it again. Matt reached down and started to stroke Mello's hardness as he hit his sweet spot over and over and over again. Mello cried out with every thrust made and screamed when a bright light flashed through his entire being.

"Oh fuck…" Matt grunted as Mello tightened around him, milking Matt's cock for all it had.

They both pasted out on the bed while Matt rolled to Mello's side.

"Gawd I love you Mihael Keehl." Matt groaned kissing the blondes neck softly.

"Love you too Mail Jeevas…" Mello whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

_**11:02 a.m.**_

Mello Jabbed Matt sharply in the side when the red head's annoying ringtone had woken him up from his peaceful slumber. "Answer the fucking phone." Mello groaned trying to go back to sleep.

Matt groaned and started to fumble around for his phone. "Hello?" He answered after clumsily finding it. "Really? Right now?"

Mello turned and sat up when the red head fumbled out of bed. Nothing besides Christmas or a new game could get the red head out of bed so fast… he was usually so sluggish in the mornings. Matt hung up the phone and began to get dressed in quite a hurry.

"What? Not going to take a bath? Who was on the phone?" Mello groaned rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"L. He said we can come get the boy now." Matt said quickly, almost tripping over his pants as he tried to put them on.

"Slow down." Mello said putting his hair in a high pony tail and getting up out of bed, "I'm going to go take a bath so you gone have to wait for me anyway."

Matt groaned… He just knew the blonde was doing this to him on purpose. "…wait for me then, I'm comin' with ya."

"Iight… but I'm seme this time… my ass hurts like hell." Mello murmured as he striped on his way to the bathroom.

**XXX**

"Ah… Matthew, Mello. So glad you two could come." L said as he welcomed the teens into his home.

"Where is he?" Matt asked right away.

L smiled, it was strange to see the calm Matt be so impatient. "Right this way Matthew, he'd in the guest room. The boy really has taken a liking to my old toys and puzzles." L said as he escorted the boys to the guest room at the very back of the house.

When L opened the door, he revealed the little albino bunny who has just completed a blank puzzle, holding an old wooden robot toy close to him. L had the boy dressed in all white pajamas… It made him look like a life size porcelain doll. The boy's ears twitched and stood strait up before he turned to stare at the people gawking at him. He quickly looked down and began to twirl a lock of white hair between his dainty fingers.

"He's fairly good with that puzzle, took him an hour to figure it out… took you two days to complete it Mello." L stated.

Mello blushed and began to pout, his arms folded across his chest, "So! Puzzles don't make you smart…"

"No…"L said bringing his thumb to his lips, chewing on it slightly, "But the do measure just how smart you are."

"This means he's smarter than you Mell's." Matt snickered, "Way~ smarter."

Mello growled and elbowed Matt in the stomach as hard as he could. Matt droped to his knees, hissing in pain. The little white being looked up, stood and quickly scuffled over tho the red head. He got on his knees and handed Matt the toy he was holding. Matt smiled, took the toy and patted the boy's hair between his ears.

"Th-thank you uh…"

The boy looked at Matt before he opened his mouth to speak, "…Na…Nia…"

Matt set his head to the side, "Your name is Near?"

The boy hesitantly nodded his heads.

Matt stood and looked over to L, "What do we need to know?"

"Well, nothing really, he's like a pet I would suppose… Just bring him back in about three weeks so I can remove his stitches."

The little white boy looked over to the blonde as L spoke to Matt. The blonde scowled at the little boy, still not likeing that he seemed to be more intelligent than himself. Mello prided himself on that. The boy quickly looked away… he made the decision that he didn't like the blonde so much, but really enjoyed the red head's presence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you once again for the reveiws ^^ they really help me want to move on. Now anyways, on with the story.**

Chapter 3: Change

"Well, welcome to your new home Near." Matt said as he pushed open the house door.

Mello walked on inside, leaving the albino and the redhead on the front porch. Near looked down at his feet , not budging from the spot that he was in.

"What's the matter Near? Come on in." Matt said as he stood beside the boy, urging him to go inside.

"A-are you sure? My m- my old master never ever allowed me in the house…" The boy murmured in a barely audible voice.

Matt's eyebrow lifted in curiosity, the fact that the boy said he had a master rose a lot of questions, but he decided to mind his own business until he got to know the boy a little better. "You can come on in, You're with me and Mello now."

"…I don't think Merro likes me very much…" Near whispered looking up at Matt with soft grey eyes.

Matt whipped his head around to look at the blonde, "Mello!"

Mello waved it off, "I never said that out loud." He got back to nomming on his chocolate bar and watching _GangLand _on t.v.

Matt sighed, Mello was just like a cat. He didn't like change nor did he like new people and he just loved to be center of attention. He thought he wouldn't get that anymore because Near was super adorable and he was supposedly smarter than the blonde.

"Come on Near." Matt said taking the albino's hand and leading him on into the house. Matt took the boy's backpack, which L had given him filled with toys and the puzzle he had come to love.

Near help his robot to his chest close as he walk over to Mello, sitting on the floor at the blonde's feet while Matt went upstairs to put Near's things in a spare room. Near twirled a lock of his snow white hair as he held a silent conversation with his new toy. Mello's chocolate snapped as he bit into it. Looking down at the boy, he decided to get his curiosity sated.

"So…" Mello started as he sat up strait, still staring down at the boy, "You said you had a master, were you his whore or what?"

Near looked up at the blonde, he showed Mello no kind of emotion. Mello's eye twitched, he could swear that the kid was mocking him in some way or form.

"Hey Mells!" Matt called as he come tumbling down the stairs, "We need to go to the mall."

Mello tore his gaze away from Near, "What, why?"

"Well, Near needs cloths. The only thing he has is the cloths on his back." Matt explained as he tried to remember where exactly he had set his keys.

"Tsk!" Mello turned back towards the t.v. "I say the brat doesn't need to get anything! You know I asked him a question and he just stared at me like I was stupid or something?"

Matt suppressed the urge to say, 'Well Near is smarter than you, so to him you **are** stupid' Instead he said, "Mello, not everyone has to listen to you. Stop being so selfish, kay?"

"What are you my mum now? You know what, I don't even care anymore, go on without me." The blonde pouted as he tore into a new chocolate bar. It amazed Matt that the blonde could stay so thin and sexy like he was.

"Fine then… Let me find Near a hat or something." Matt murmured after finding his keys in his back pocket then heading back upstairs.

Near looked back up at the blonde, he was wondering why he was acting like a jealous high school girl. Mello could feel the stares and looked down at the boy.

"The fuck you looking at!" Mello hissed.

Near jumped a little and put his gaze on the old worn out looking white sneakers L had given him. Soon after this, Matt came back downstairs.

"Come here Near." Matt said holding his hand out towards the boy. Near quickly stood and practically ran over to Matt, glad to get away from the hostile blonde.

"Let's see…" Matt murmured to himself as he placed a winter cap on over Nears soft white curls. He dipped his fingers in the holes he had made not too long ago and pulled out each bunny ear. "Perfect!" Matt exclaimed, proud of himself.

"What was the point of that?" Mello asked as he made his way over to the two. "People can still see his ears."

"I know, but I figure if I just cover his ears up Near won't be able to hear me so well. So I cut holes in this hat, most people will just think the hat was made with the cute little ears." Matt explained.

"Oh Matty~" Mello purred wrapping his arms around the red head's neck, "You're so sexy when you're so smart."

Matt wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, "Yes, but I can never be as smart as you are Mells." Matt knew the blonde liked a little boosting.

"Damn straight." Mello grined before kissing Matt's lips possessively.

Near looked away and began to twirl his hair once again once the red head started to kiss back. A feeling rose within him, he didn't like that Matt gave suck attention to the mean chocoholic… He pushed these feeling aside though; he didn't want to seem selfish. It was obvious to him that the redhead didn't like selfishness.

**XXX**

"Hmm…" Matt hummed as he picked through some cargo shorts. "What are you interested in wearing Near?"

Near was holding onto Matt's hand for dear life. It kind of hurt, but Matt got use to the lack of blood in his fingers. Holding Matt's hand brought the boy comfort due to all the people staring at him and exclaiming how adorable he looked with that 'bunny hat' on. Near didn't find any of the cloths Matt was looking at appealing… They seemed so binding, Near wasn't use to wearing so much clothing. Near turned his head, looking on the other side of the store.

"Wha-what about those?" He asked pointing in the opposite direction.

Matt's face flushed a soft pink, "Near… those are skirts."

Near merely stared at the red head, he didn't see the big deal. It was as if he didn't know clothing had their own gender settings.

"Ummm… Only girls wear skirts Near." Matt explained the best he could.

"…Please?" Near's eyes sparkled with want.

Matt sighed in defeat… how could he say no to that?

After picking out at least two weeks worth of clothing, shoes underwear and white pajamas similar to the one he was currently wearing and white socks, they were finally ready to check out.  
>"Awww! Your little sister is soo~ cute!" The cashier gushed as she rung Near's cloths up.<p>

"Isn't she? " Matt laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Matty…" Near tugged at the sleeve of Matt's white and black striped shirt. "…Can I wear an outfit home?"

Matt had to force himself not to break out into a nose bleed, "Y-es, go on ahead."

Near took an outfit and headed on to a dressing room.

**XXX**

Once Near and Matt returned home, Mello was nowhere to be found. Matt took a wild guess and thought Mello went out to buy more chocolate. Matt plopped himself down on the couch and began to play his PS3. Near sat beside the redhead and watched as he played the gore filled game he decided to play. Matt played for two hours straight, Near had long gotten bored and fallen asleep in Matt's lap. Matt didn't even notice… it felt like a normal everyday thing.

"I'm home!" Mello shouted after slamming open the front door like he was about to rob the place.

"Mello!"Matt hissed, his gaze not leaving his game. "Be quiet before you wake Near!"

"What!" Mello snapped dropping his three bags full of chocolate on the floor and slamming the door behind himself, "Where the fuck in my 'welcome home kiss'!" Mello stoped and a blush ran across his face once he took a good look at the little albino bunny.

Near was wearing a little skimpy looking pink skirt along with a soft pink shirt with a bunny and a cat hugging, his tail sticking out the top of his skirt.

"The fuck? Did you forget his gender on the way to the store?" He took one more good look and his face completely turned red, " That little… brat isn't wearing any underwear!"

Matt dropped his game controller and began to shake the boy awake, "I swear I didn't know he was going commando, maybe he didn't know to put the panties I bought him on."

"Excuse me? Did you just say panties? What the fuck!"

Near's eyes slowly began to flutter open, "Matty… Nia ish tired…" The boy yawned, sitting up as he rubbed his eyes.

"Ehy! Kid!" Get the fuck off my couch and put some underwear on!" Mello yelled at the boy.

Near cringed back like he was ready for Mello to slap or kick him.

"Stop it Mello!" Matt snapped as he gathered the boy in his arms and helped him upstairs and past the fuming blonde. "Stop acting like a drama queen!"

Mello folded his arms across his chest, Matt didn't have to yell at him he was just stating what he felt was right. That kid was really coming between him and **his **Matty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you **XMistressChaosx **for being honest with me. ^^' I had no idea I had made such simple mistake, I will take my time a look over what I type and reframe from making them so often. :3 on with the story.**

Chapter 4: Nightmares and Reality

A gun shot and his mother's scream had awakened the boy from his slumber. A second gunshot and a sick thud made the boy wet himself. The boy threw his warm blankly to the floor and jumped out of bed. He wanted to be with his protector, his big brother. He ran from his room, down the dark hallway and into his brother's even darker room.

"Big brother…" The boy sobbed as he ran into his older brother's embrace.

His brother reached under his pillow and pulled out the knife he quite often used on himself and small animals. He patted his younger brother's head and told him to stay put in his room. His younger brother obeyed with a nod of his head. The older boy left the room and shut the door behind himself. The younger started to imagine demons and the boogey monster in front of his big brother, his brother fighting them off bravely like he did with play ground bullies. His brother's screams and curses made the younger dart from the room and down the scary dark hallway. It was time for him to protect his older brother from danger this time.

Near entered the living room but saw no monster, just his big brother. He rushed into the elder boy's arms and cried out, glad that he was safe from what ever made his mother scream in horror. The older boy stroked the younger's curls affectionately.

"It's okay snow bunny… the bad man can never try to hurt you now…" The elder boy spoke softly as he rocked the younger boy gently in his arms.

The younger looked up into his brother's chocolate brown eyes then turned to view the room around him now that his vision adjusted to the darkness. There lay three lifeless bodies on the floor… two belonging to his loving parents. His mother… her beautiful silvery blond hair covered in crimson blood as she lay face down on the carpet. His father… half his face was blown off. The third body the boy did not recognize, but he died horridly. His stomach all the way to his pelvis was slashed open with his entrails littering the living room floor. His eyeballs gauged out and shoved into his mouth with his big brother's favorite knife sticking out of his eye sockets. The boy shivered and turned back to his brother. What he saw made him scream in terror. His older brother's beautiful brown eyes were gone, but instead replaced by sharp red ones, as red as the blood that stained his hands and face.

August 17th

Monday

5:45 a.m.

Near rose out of bed, beads of sweat rolling down his smooth pale skin. He was panting like he had just run a 50 mile marathon. The same nightmare… it was the same nightmare over and over every night since he was six years of age, yet he was still not use to it. Why couldn't the past just stay in the past where it belonged? He swore these dreams would be the end of him one day. Near sighed and brushed his damp curls off of his forehead… he felt hot and dehydrated. He hoped out of bed and set his feet on the warm brownish white carpet below. He left the room Matt had let him have and headed towards the stairway. Lights were flashing below and Near heard Matt swear harshly every now and again. He slowly went down the stairs and headed towards Matt.

"Near." Matt said, not having to look away from the television screen, "What are you doing up so early?" Matt asked as he put out his cigarette. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Near found it odd that the redhead didn't have to look around his surrounding to know what was going on. "Yes… Can I have some water?"

Matt put his game on pause, lifted his goggles and got up off the couch. "Okay Near, take a seat kay? I'll be right back."

Near nodded his head, his curls bouncing, and sat on the couch as Matt went into the kitchen. He came back out with a bottle of water and gave it to the albino bunny before sitting back on the couch Indian style as he started back playing his game.

"Wanna talk about it?" Matt asked, his fingers tapping away harshly at his game controller.

"Not really." Near said softly as he took little sips of his water.

"Okay… what **do **you want to talk about then?" Matt asked with a soft sigh as he rubbed his sore eyes.

"I don't know…" Near said as he stared down at the second controller to the game.

Matt smiled when he saw this and began to save his game before starting a new one for Near. "Hey." Matt handed the controller to the boy.

Near looked up at Matt as he took the controller, not really sure what he should do with it.

"You'll like it, it's called _Saint's Row _it's a good way to release hostility." Matt said as he pressed start for the boy.

The boy nodded as he made the man he controlled walk around town.

"Hmmm." Matt hummed as he showed the boy how to shoot with the gun the man carried, "When is your birthday Near? How old are you?"

Near was excited when Matt showed him that the person can use a weapon. He went around town and shot random people, killing them. "August 24th … I'll be 13 next week, I guess."

"Oh~ the big one three." Matt chuckled as he made a mental note that the boy had some pint up rage, seeing that he brutally kicked a man dressed as a hot dog to death. He kept kicking him even though he was already dead. "We should really celebrate that, huh Near?"

Near blushed with a shrug of his shoulders, "I guess… What about you Matty?"

"Hmm~ February 1st I will be 19." Matt answered.

Near giggled, he found it amusing that the redhead was so much older than he was. "What was your family like Matty?" Near found himself asking.

Matt's jaw set unpleasantly, "Not so good… My mother died of illness when I was five. My father beat me senseless until I was ten, and that's only because he left me in a park in a different state."

"That's… Horrible…." Near murmured, his ears falling showing his sadness.

"Yeah well, what about you Near? What was your family like?" Matt couldn't wait to hear Near's story.

Near shrugged, "My parents were good people I guess… they died when I was six, in a house robbery."

"I'm so sorry to hear that Near…" Matt said as he began to pet the boy between his fallen ears. "Were your parents human?"

"Yes…" Near answered simply.

"But uh… how are you made this way Near?"

Near stopped playing the game and placed his hands in his lap as he stared down at them. "I wasn't always this way… I was human too. My ma-" Near stopped and sucked in some air, releasing it before he continued, "The man who adopted me and a few others did experiments on us, he was a man of science, he would always say… I was one of the few that survived his tests for hybrids, others weren't as lucky."

Matt had a disgusted look on his face, he couldn't imagine all the pain this child has been through, he was glad that L had adopted him and Mello so he wouldn't have to worry about such horror,"There are others?"

Near nodded his head. "I believed you killed one, the dog that was chasing me."

Matt thought back to the dog corpse that landed in his lap, "Oh god… I'm so sorry Near."

Near shook his head, "No, he was sent to bring me back dead or alive. I'm glad he's dead, but there should be at least one more."

Matt laced his fingers through the boy's soft dainty ones. "It's okay Near, I won't let him hurt you."

"…I'm sure he won't, I'm not worried he'd do that, I'm worried about him and I hate myself for leaving him thre with that monster…"

Matt began to pet the boy, saying nothing more on the subject, wanting Near to forget for now.

"You two already up?"

Matt looked up to see his blonde stretching by the staircase. Matt smiled warmly, "Morning sunshine, what's for breakfast?"

"Your dick if you call me sunshine again." Mello murmured before disappearing into the kitchen.

Matt laughed, "You know I was kidding Mells. Hey! Guess what!"

"Huh?" Mello responded groggily from the kitchen.

"Near's birthday is next week! We should throw a party."

Mello's response was a scoff, which was ignored.

"How about it Near, you want to have a birthday party?" Matt asked tugging on his fuzzy little ear.

Near nodded his head happily, he hadn't had a birthday since he was six years old. "I'd like that very much Matty."


	5. Chapter 5

**Since I have a **_**lot**_** of free time today, I'm going to go on ahead and type this chapter out ^^ enjoy.**

_**Cage**_

_**By: Dir en Grey**_

_**I'm growing impatient, drawing the blood of the masochist, I wait for you, the sadist.  
>If it's possible, with a poison kiss.<strong>_

_**Unable to see virtue in the meaning of my sorrow, in you the last mother,  
>I bury the memory so that you cannot notice first mother.<strong>_

_**Even if the clock spins to the left, sins committed can't be changed,  
>in the beginning I imprint the final sympathizer.<strong>_

_**Look at me being unwilling, fiercely and then gently, a forced decision  
>which I can't say I've made to you.<br>**____****_

_**The sound of creaking leather hurts, the wounds go deep.  
>Deeply jealous will you always be this cold blooded?<br>Even now I don't want to forget the abuse of my youth.  
>Why don't I have a mother? Tell me.<strong>_

_**Someday I'll notice the kindness in the "cage" that became my patron mother.**_

_**Before I couldn't see the reason for my bitterness, in my final mother,  
>so that at least you don't notice first mother.<strong>_

_**Even if the clock spins to the left, sins committed can't be changed.  
>In the beginning the last sympathizer was destroyed.<strong>_

_**I wonder if you are too gentle to me? Reflecting a trauma from long ago.  
>Am I who destroys to the last a sadist?<strong>_

Chapter 5: Little Brother

Tuesday

August 18th

1:30 a.m.

His cage door was opened, making him look up at the person who dared be so foolish.

"Seth has yet to return with our little bunny."

The teen suppressed a growl, "And? Why must you bring this to my attention?"

"You know I've always trusted you most, you've always respected me boy. Now come and serve your master. Bring back that child before knowledge of his existence spreads." The man grinned at the monster he had created.

The teen sneered as he crawled from his cage, stretching himself out causing all of his bones to snap into their correct places. The teen has been waiting for this moment, waiting until this sadist of a human let his guard down. Years of biting his tongue and kissing this fucker's ass was finally paying off.

The man grabbed the teens face and observed him, proud of his work. "You're just a perfect killer aren't you?"

The teen grinned and with one fluid motion, ripped his claws through the man's stomach, "Yes… that is what you created me to do, right?"

"You-you were supposed to… obey me…" The man gurgled as blood spilled from his lips.

"You're such a foolish man… never trust wild animals… even if you've raised them from birth." The teen chuckled before ripping the man's throat out.

The teen enjoyed the taste of the man's sweet crimson liquid, always sweetest from cold hearted people. He made his way through the basement, past a few children bodies as he looked for the exit. The bodies were lifeless, yet their eyes stayed open and showed their pain before they passed. If they could not live through the pain, they did not deserve life. That is what he had always told his younger brother. He missed him; he wanted his brother back in his arms, back in his life.

The teen found his way out of the dungeon and searched around the house, it has been at least a month since he has eaten anything. The last meal he had had was the corpse of a child who couldn't make it through his hybrid testing. The bitter taste of death wasn't pleasant… he preferred a warm fresh body, but he was just happy to have something filling his stomach.

The teen rummaged through the fridge and found nothing; it was completely empty besides a jar of strawberry jam. He sighed and snatched it out, willing to eat anything until he could find his first prey. Taking off the lid he dipped his finger in and slurped the sticky substance from his fingers before heading to a back room. He had to admit, he really enjoyed the sweet flavor on his tongue instead of flesh for once.

"Now… where did that jack ass sleep?" The teen asked himself as he flung open door after door until he found a bedroom.

He rummaged through the dead man's closet until he settled with a pair of worn out looking jeans and an old black long sleeve shirt full of holes.

After emptying the jam jar into his mouth he left the house. First he would hunt, and then he would set out to find his younger brother.

**XXX**

**10:38 a.m.**

Mello was actually frightened as he watched the little albino bunny running around the house making strange whimpering sounds. He hated Matt for leaving him here with this out of control animal. Matt had left around an hour ago, already buying Near his birthday gifts and ordering his cake. While Mello was left to baby sit Near, which he seriously regretted agreeing to.

Mello went up to his room and decided to call L, he'd know what was going on with the little insane critter.

"Hello?" L answered in his usual lazy tone.

"L! Thank god! I need your help." Mello said as he began to run down the stairs so that L could hear all the noise the kid was making.

"What the hell was that?" L said after a moment.

"It's that fuckin kid we brought home a few days ago! He's running around the house and actin' a fool!" Mello panicked. "What the hell is up with him, can you tell me?"

L was silent for a moment, and then there was a burst of laughter.

"What? What's so funny?" Mello asked as he watched Near jumping over the couch.

"Ummm, Mello… Near is umm, how can I put this… Near is in heat." L said in between chuckles.

Mello processed this, "Stop fuckin' with me L, what's really wrong with the weirdo?"

L clucked his tongue, "He's in heat."

Mello couldn't believe this, could this get any weirder? He sat on the couch and hung up the phone, watching Near run from into the kitchen and on up the stairs on all fours. Mat has been gone for two hours now… it couldn't be that long before he returned.

"Merro~" Near purred as he sat between the blonde's legs, eyes hazed over with lust.

Mello quickly sat up, he hadn't noticed the boy had made his way in front of him like that. "What do you want! Go to your room or something!" Mello snapped at the boy.

Near whined softly and nuzzled his head against the blonde's lap, dangerously close to 'Mr. Happy'. Mello's body went stiff. "Why does Merro hate Nia so much?" The boy cooed as he licked the zipper of Mello's pants.

Mello's face turned blood red as he bit his lower lip as he suppressed a moan. Near was simply adorable, he was wearing a white button up shirt, the top three buttons not buttoned up, along with a black and purple plaid skirt. 'Why did Matt buy him this!' Mello screamed in his head as the boy continued to lick the front of the older teen's pants, a small pink blush on his soft pale face.

Mello's head snapped towards the door when it was heard opening, Near didn't even notice.

"Ummm…" Matt was basically mind blown and a bit aroused.

"Help me." Mello whimpered in defeat.

"Near?" Matt called out to the boy as he set the boy's gifts in the nearest closet.

Near looked back the redhead, "Matty… please make the hurt stop…" The boy pleaded.

"What? Mello, what did you do to him?" Matt scowled as he made his way over to the two.

"What!" Mello snapped as Matt lifted the boy off the floor and set him on the couch beside the blonde, "I didn't do a damn thing! That little creep is in heat!"

"What?" Matt laughed as he too took a seat next to the albino.

"Well, that's what L had told me." Mello said embarrassedly as he realized how silly this whole thing sounded.

"L said that?" Matt said looking over to Near.

Near crawled into the redhead's lap and made little whimpering sounds as he licked Matt's neck. Matt blushed and his whole body shuddered.

"See." Mello laughed seeing the look on his redhead's face. "What are we going to do about this mess?"

Matt turned redder just thinking about the situation, "Umm…"

Mello grinned, "You want to fuck him don't you?"

"What! I-I!"

"No no." Mello cut the boy off, "It is quite alright to admit to it Matty, do you?"

Matt calmed himself, well at least tried to while the little albino boy tried to lift Matt's shirt, "Ye-yeah, kinda."

Mello stood, "Bring him on to the room."

"Huh?" Matt asked as he stood as well.

"Come on, I doubt he'll stop this foolish behavior if we just ignore it. Let's sate his desire to mate." Mello said as he started up the stairs.

"Matty gunna make the hurt stop?" Near asked as he followed the two upstairs.

Matt took the boy's hand, "Yeah." He picked the boy up and carried him the rest of the way.

Matt placed the boy on the bed, where Mello tugged down his skirt and opened up his shirt. The site was something to behold. The boy lay there panting with need, his frilly pink panties holding his erection against him. Matt hesitantly tugged the underwear off of him, releasing him from his binding.

"You want to take him, or should I?" Mello asked.

"I want to." Matt answered as he watched Near curling his fingers through the sheets.

"I'll keep him calm." Mello said running his fingers over the young boy's erection, making him whine loudly and buck his hips.

Matt smiled at how excepting Mello was being and kissed his blonde deeply, passionately. He dipped his finger's in the blonde's mouth, watching as he sucked them while caressing Near's hardness. Near moaned, his eyes closed tight. Matt groaned at the sound, it was soft and innocent. Matt pulled his fingers away and probed at Near's tight little entrance. Mello began to kiss the corners of the boy's mouth, running his hands along the boy's smooth chest. Matt pushed a finger in, Making Near cry out just a little. Mello shushed the boy while playing with his white curls slightly… wanting him to relax or it could get really painful for him.

"He's uhh… really tight." Matt murmured before pushing a second finger in, making the boy scream a little tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.

Mello covered the boy's lips with his own, stroking his cock slowly until Near made gentle whimpering sounds. The boy's cries continued when Matt added a third finger, stretching him out fairly good.

"I think he's ready." Mello said after a moment.

"You sure Mells?" Matt asked unsurely.

Mello nodded as he ran his tongue along the boy's nipple, making him shiver before releasing a soft moan. Matt nodded and undid his pants, pushing them down along with his boxers.

"Are you sure you want this Near?" Mello whispered in the boy's ear as Matt positioned himself.

"Please make the hurt stop!" Near whined as Mello kissed down the boy's body.

Matt began to push in. Near scream out in pain, blood seeping down his pale creamy legs and dripping onto the white sheets. Matt set his head back… the boy was so tight and warm, he didn't know if he could even hold on a minute. Tears flowed down the boy's cheeks as Matt pushed all the way in. Near's breath hitched in his throat when his hardness was engulfed by moist warmness. Mello had taken the boy into his mouth, sucking gently to calm him as Matt began to fuck him.

"Matty!" Near moaned, his eyes shut tight, feeling as though he were in heaven.

Mello pulled back when salty warmness filled his mouth. He wasn't surprised the boy came so early, it much have been his first time. Mello snaked out of his tight leather pants and his thong and placed his cock at Near's lips. Near didn't hesitate or think of what to do. He took the blonde's harness into his mouth and sucked eagerly. Mello ran his fingers through the boy's hair as he did so. Matt pulled the boy's legs onto his shoulders as he continued to pound into him relentlessly. Seeing as Near sucked off Mello really turned him on and brought him closer and closer to his release.

Matt dug his nails into Near's hips as he felt that oh so familiar explosion. Near whined, making Mello's cock vibrate in his mouth.

"It's hot!" Near hissed as Mello too came in his mouth.

Mello took the boy's jaw, making him swallow. Kissing him after the deed was done. Matt pulled out and covered the boy up before laying beside him breathlessly. Near passed out after Mello's soft kiss , leaving the blonde to lay beside his redhead.

"He's so beautiful…" Matt murmured as he petted the boy's soft ears.

"Eh…" Mello groaned and he wrapped his arms around Matt's waist.

"You do think he's cute. You're just too proud to admit it Mells." Matt yawned placing a hand on Mello's.

"Whatever you want to think." Mello grumbled as he drifted into his sleep.

**XXX**

**11:56 p.m.**

A shattered plate made L jump out of his bed, alert and ready to fight. The sound had come from the kitchen by the sounds of it. L crept out of his room, wondering who the hell had broke into his house undetected by the alarm system. There were a lot of people who wanted his head on a silver platter due to him being a detective… but most the people he knew that wanted to do that were all in jail for life sentences.

L had finally reached the kitchen, "Who's there!" He commanded, no fear in his voice as he flicked on the lights.

What he saw startled him deeply, a black panther was on the floor tearing at some meat that he had gotten out of the freezer somehow. The big cat looked up at L and left the meat alone, L was afraid that he was now on the menu. The cat's bones began to snap, making L jump in terror. The cat's legs straightened until they were human like and so did his arms. Fingers slowly forms as the fur began to disappear into thin air. His head was bowed as he howled in slight pain, the transformation was obviously painful. When his head rose, L found himself staring into the red orbs of a teenager around Matt's age.

"Where…Is he!" It spat as its head lolled to the side, wobbling as it tried to stand.

"What are you speaking of?" L said as he took a step back.

"My little brother… I smell… He was here… Where is he old man!"

L's eye twitched… he was just 27, he wasn't that old… "I have no idea what you are speaking of."

"Lier!" The boy spat before he charged in to attack.

L ducked down and punched the teen in the stomach. The teen staggered back and growled. He lunged and tackled L to the ground. L struggled with the teens weight while the red eyed boy tried to bite into L's neck. L reached out and grabbed the nearest thing, which was a lamp and hit the teen over the head with it. The cat like boy rolled off with a hiss while L got to his feet. He grabbed the table the lamp once sat on and hit the boy repeatedly until he was bloody, but out cold. L panted harshly, glad he still had his life. Looking down at the boy, he studied him while he had the good chance to. He had admittedly cute cat like ears along with a long black tail. He was just like that boy Matt and Mello had brought him a few days ago… just unstable and murderous. He grabbed the boy and began to drag him into the basement. He had to lock the boy up before he could regain consciousness and tried to kill him again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Together

**Wednesday**

**August 19****th**

**10:00 a.m.**

Matt and Mello lay snuggled up on the couch while Near was on the floor between them working on that blank puzzle for the fifth time today. Mello was glad he decided to 'mate' Near, it calmed the boy down a lot and he didn't have to choke the life out of him for breaking something. Matt was at peace with himself, he no longer had to worry about Mello being an ass to Near as much. Matt didn't hate Mello for it though, Mello treated him the same way when they had first meet. Every time he'd more attention to his game instead of the attention needy blonde, he'd get hit or something of his would be broken. That all changed the first time the made love though.

Near nearly jumped out of his pants when Matt's loud ringtone went off. Mello laughed and rubbed the boy's ears to calm him down. Matt chuckled softly as he answered his phone "Hello? Oh L hey what's… okay but- oh… we'll be right over then." With that Matt hung up the phone.

"What did L want?" Mello asked with a yawn as he continued to watch television.

"I don't know, he just said we should hurry and come over." Matt said as he helped Near to his feet.

"I hope he has a job for us! I really miss those investigations." Mello said excitedly as he jumped off the couch, knocking Near's puzzle apart. Near huffed in agitation.

"I hope so too… I really hate taking his money without having to work for it." Matt said handing Near his hat.

"You're a pussy, you know that?" Mello scoffed.

Matt rolled his eyes, "Yes Mells, if I ever forgot that fact I'm sure you'd remind me." Matt smiled down at Near, "Wanna stay in your pajamas?"

Near nodded his head, "They feel so comfortable."

Matt kissed the small boy's forehead before setting off the find the keys he always misplaced.

**XXX**

L descended the basement stairs with a plate of the meat the cat boy had already gnawed at. Just because the teen was dangerous didn't mean he should starve to death in a cold basement.

"Hey!" The teen snarled once light from the living room flooded the dark room below, "I just got out of a cage! Why'd you put me back in one you jerk?"

L lifted an eyebrow as he turned on the basement light, the teen had tried to kill him and he was being called a jerk? "You are a danger, you cannot be allowed to roam around free." L pulled up a chair and sat beside the cage that held the unstable catlike teen. "Hungry?"

The teen snarled and snapped his teeth at the man, "Where is my little brother! I can smell he was here! I can smell him on you! I swear if you had hurt him I'll-" The teens threats were cut off when the door bell was heard.

L sighed and stood, "Behave yourself in my absents, I shall return shortly." With that said, L turned off the basement light and headed on up the concrete staircase. "Bite me!" The teen hissed before L had closed the door. He answered the door, happy to see the three boy's arrived so quickly. "Come in, I have something to show you all."

Near ran up to L and held onto his hand, Near admired the man who had basically saved him for nasty infection and possibly death as well. L simply smiled and continued to lead the boy's to his basement.

"You don't have a job for us L?" Mello sounded as though he were pouting.

"Not at the moment… but I need for you boys to see this." L said as he opened the basement door.

A howl of anger erupted from down the dark area, making near cling to L tighter.

"What the fuck was that?" Mello asked pulling out his gun.

"Now now Mello, put that thing away. I guarantee that you will have no use for it." L said as he began to go down into the dark abyss.

Mello hesitated, but L had never been wrong before. Mello put his gun away and held Matt's hand as they too began to descend the stairs. When L reached the bottom, he flicked on the lights and no soon had he done that a roar of intense rage filled the small room. Near burred his face in L's baggy white shirt, trembling in fear. Matt turned as white as a ghost and hide behind Mello.

"Nate…"

Near gasped and looked towards the person who addressed his true name… the name he had long thrown away to be forgotten along with his human days. The voice was soft and familiar… "Big brother?" Near looked at the raven haired teen in a cage in the far corner of the room, "Beyond!" Near ran over to the cage and stuck his arms through the bars, embracing his older brother.

The teen smiled and held the small boy tight, taking in his scent…"You smell… wrong."

"There are more of this things?" Mello said mostly to himself as he stared at the boy's cat ears and long black tail as it swayed back and forward.

Matt rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah… Near said that there was more. Mells, you killed one I believe."

Mello and L turned to face the redhead, "Why didn't you inform us of this before? I would have been better prepared for this beast if I had known of his existence." L said sternly, disappointment in his voice.

Matt looked at the ground, "I'm sorry L…"

Near turned to L, "Can you please let him out? He doesn't like cages very much. I promise he'll be good."

L grimaced, "I don't know about that Near…"

Near gave L his irresistible adorable gaze, "Pwez L?"

Beyond chuckled, "Yeah, _pwez_ L?"

L narrowed his eyes, "No, I must see that you can behave yourself before I let you out."

"Fuck you old man…" Beyond murmured under his breath.

"Aw come on L, he doesn't L that dangerous." Matt laughed.

"Yeah, he looks like a soft harmless kitten to me." Mello teased.

Beyond growled and began to gnaw on his cage bars, ready to rip the blonde a new ass hole. Mello continued to tease him.

"Yeah… I wouldn't be calling a panther a kitten Mello…"L warned, he turned to Matt, "I had something else in mind as well."

"Huh, what's that?" Matt raised in eyebrow in curiosity, trying to get Mello to stop teasing Near's brother.

"I would like to start teaching Near and…" L tried to remember what the bunny had called the cat, "Beyond. If Beyond is as smart as I believe Near is then I would like to enhance their abilities."

Matt shrugged, "Sounds good to me, huh Mells?" Matt looked over but didn't see his blonde. He looked over at the cage and saw Beyond trying to claw Mello's face off for being **way** too affectionate with Near.

Matt sighed… now instead of being so evil towards Near, Mello was going to give the cat a hard time.

**XXX**

The man sighed as he kicked his father's lifeless corpse. "Oh father… I can't leave you alone for a second can I?"

The man looked over at the empty cage his father had opened. He could not count how many times he warned his father not to trust the test subjects so easily. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose… he was the one to find out how to make the perfect human, a stronger more efficient one at that. H e just used his father to run the disturbing parts. Now he had to go out to god knows where and find his test subjects, for without them, he can never complete his own transformation.

**Monday**

**August 24****th**

**12:33 p.m.**

Matt sat in the bathroom beside Near, rubbing his hand in circles on the boy's back as he continued to throw up. Near laid his head on the rim of the toilet as he took in shaky breaths, trying to center himself.

"Who gets sick on their own birthday." Mello muttered as he leaned against the bathroom door.

Matt sighed when he heard the door bell ring, it must be L and B. "Mello, can you go get the door while I help Near?" Matt asked.

Mello rolled his eyes, "Fine~"

"You gunna be alright hun?" Matt asked Near as he cleaned the corners of his mouth with a damp rag.

Near nodded softly, "I feel fine now… really." The boy rasped. "My throat just burns a lot."

Matt kissed Near's lips softly and ruffled his hair, "You'll get better with some medicine and some rest. And if not I'll take you to the hospital next week, kay?"

Near nodded, "Otai Matty."

It didn't take long for B to earn at least a little of L's trust, all he had to do was act adorable and harmless. After getting out of his steel prison, all he wanted to do was kill L in the most horrid way possible. But Near really admired L, and no amount of red hot burning hatred could make him upset his younger brother. In a two day period, B started to admire the raven haired detective as well. He didn't treat B like some wild animal that needed to be tamed, he treated him like a human being. He treated him with upmost respect like B was his equal. B also liked him because the man had some magic finger, he could find that spot between his ears that made him go crazy. Yes, B really started to enjoy L's company.

"Yo." Mello greeted the two and allowed them on in.

Mello glared and B… He looked like he could be L's twin if it weren't for his tail, ears, and his disturbing red eyes. He wore some old baggy blue jeans that were most likely L's and a black long sleeve shirt. While L wore what he always wore, his old blue jeans and his loose white wrinkled shirt. B gave Mello the creeps, it was like he was trying to become L. He couldn't believe L allowed this.

"Where's Na-Near?" B asked going into the kitchen.

Near didn't like being called by his true name, it only brung back painful memories of the past, the same for Beyond, he only allowed L and the rest to address him as B.

"Ehy! Get the fuck outta my kitchen you freak of nature!" Mello snapped at the older teen.

B emerged from the kitchen with a jar of strawberry jam in his hands. He wanted nothing more than to rip Mello's throat open for talking to him in such a way, but that would only serve in upsetting L and Near. Mello's lip curled in disgust as he watched B dip his hand in the jar and scoop the sticky red substance in his mouth… the guy really made Mello want to hurl.

"B!" Near came rushing down the stairs, Matt right behind him, "You came!"

B caught the boy as he ran into his arms, "I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world snow bunny." B purred as he ran his fingers through the boy's soft curly locks.

Near blushed and pushed his brother away, he really hated when he called him that.

"Where's the cake?" L wondered out loud as he peaked into the kitchen.

"Please don't touch the cake before Near can open his gifts…" Matt sighed with a roll of his eyes as he went over the living room closet.

L pouted and sat on the couch, pulling his feet up and hugging his legs to his chest. B went over and sat next to L, leaning his head against the older man's shoulder. L took the hint and scratched between the boy's ears. Beyond began to purr loudly, smiling with a soft blush. Mello bit into his chocolate bar, trying to ignore the look alikes on his couch.

"Check out the gifts me and Mells bought you Near!" Matt said with a grin as he stood beside the blonde.

Mello looked up at the red head in confusion, "I didn't buy no gi- oof!" Matt elbowed Mello in the ribs to make him shut up.

Near took the gifts and began to unwrap them carefully. Matt and Mello, well mainly Matt, had bought Near a transformer and a 'Build Your Own Robot" kit. Near smiled, he'd love to build his own robot for a chance. He hugged both Mello and Matt, thanking them for such awesome gifts.

"Don't forget our gift!" B said as he motioned for Near to come over.

L had bought Near a cell phone so that he could call and check up on his big brother, vise versa. L was glad that was glad that was over, now he could finally have some sugary sweet birthday cake. As Matt took the cake out of the fridge the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Mello hopped from his seat at the table and ran out of the kitchen.

Matt set the cake on the table and opened the box. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose when he took a look inside. "Alright… who stuck their fingers in the cake?" Matt asked as he pointed at two holes in the frosting.

Everyone looked at L while L looked in the opposite direction. B chuckled, L was just adorable to him.

"Melly!" A girl cheered attacking her older twin brother with a hug as soon as the blonde opened the door.

"Misa! What the hell!" Mello ripped the girl off of him, "What are you doing here!"

"What do you mean? I am here to visit my family and~ I want you to meet my new boyfriend!" Misa gestured to a handsome brown haired man in his early twenties. He represented himself well, he was well dressed and his hair was perfectly in order, he looked like a model to tell the truth. His eyes sent shivers down Mello's spin though… they were cold and calculating… "His name is Raito Yagami, he works for the Japanese police, L will love him right?"

"Yeah… sure bye now." Mello tried to slam the door in the girl's face, but she put her foot in the door and forced it open, forcing her way inside the house uninvited.

"I see you haven't done much decoration since the last time I was here." Misa sounded disappointed.

Raito just stood by the girl's side, looking tourchered.

"Who's at the door?" Matt asked as he and Near peered out of the kitchen.

Raito's eyes widened when he took a good look at the strange boy.

"OH MY GOSH!" Misa squealed as she ran over and held the albino in her arms, "These ears are so~ cute on you! Where did you buy them!"

Before she could tug on the, B snatched the boy from the girl's grip as he suppressed an angered and protective snarl.

"You'd be amazed at what you can find on the internet Ms. Misa." L said as he walked out of the kitchen, a big slice of cake on his little paper plate.

"L!" Misa ran up to the man and gave him a much needed tight warm hug.

L smiled and ran his fingers through the girl's blonde hair, he was technically her father since he adopted her. He loved all the children he had taken in. L saw the girl had many talents, though she was as dumb as a sack of hammers, but she was poised and had a wonderful voice. L had made her a pop star and model in Japan.

"Who are the new people? Did you adopt them too, L?" Misa asked in curiosity.

L scratched his cheek softly, "I suppose you can say that, they are our family now."

Misa ran over to her boyfriend and huged his arm, "L, I want you to meet my boyfriend, his name is Raito Yagami." L went up to the boy and observed him.

"I suppose you are a good lad if Misa has taken a shine to you. She doen't let many guys through her barrier." L said as he held out his hand.

"Th-Thank. I must say it is an honor to meet you, I've heard so much about you." Raito said as he took L's hand and shook it firmly.

"Is that so? Well, we'd be happy if you two would join the celebration of Near's birthday…" L said as he returned to the kitchen to get some ice cream with his cake.

"Yay!" Misa dragged Raito into the kitchen where they all resumed with the party.

Raito inwardly grinned… he didn't think finding his missing subjects would be this simple… yet here they were right in front of him smiling and having a grand time. He had a difficult time thinking of ways to get them back to his own lab where he could further his tests… but they were attached to too many people, this he did not expect. He had no choice but to study them from afar until he could somehow get at least one of them alone.

**~.~ I kinda half assed this one, had a time limit ^^' still hope yall enjoy though.**


	7. Chapter 7

**. I was a bit rushed last time and I felt that I could have done better with that last chapter -.- *sigh* Well on with the story…**

Chapter 7: Jealousy

August 30th

Sunday

10:30 a.m.

"Be still now Near…" L murmured as he began to remove the last of the stitches from the boy's pale neck.

"I wish I could have ripped Seth apart myself." B growled quietly to himself as he fiddled with a nearby scalpel.

Near shivered slightly as the mere thought of what B would have done to Seth. B may have been his big brother and he may have loved him with all his heart, but B still sent chills of terror down the boy's spin.

"Now, now B. You must calm yourself, you know how fierce your bloodlust becomes when you think about such things… and I am usually the one to suffer the consciences of such behavior."

B simply grinned, "Come on, don't act like that now. You know you enjoyed it last night, am I right?"

Near pulled his ears down, he did not wish to have such a mental picture glued inside his eyelids.

L closed his eyes and a soft pink blush graced his pale cheeks, "B, let's not discuss private matters in front of company please?"

"Whatever~" B purred as he slightly ran the blade across his wrist, shivering in slight pleasure. "Are you still feeling ill Snow Bunny?" B asked as he took in the boy's scent. He could tell the answer would be no, ever day the strange scent would grow stronger and so would Near's condition.

Near rubbed his tummy slightly, "Yes… It feels like it's only getting worse, I'm worried."

L instructed Near to remove his shirt and hop on the sterile table so that he could remove the stitches from Near's back. Near did so, laying flat on his achy stomach, "We should get Matthew and Mello to take you to the hospital. They can run tests that I cannot at the moment." L said softly as he got started on the first set of stitching.

Near nodded, "Matty and Mells said they'd take me tomorrow if I don't start feeling any better."

"They better…" B muttered, still working the scalpel into his bloody numb arm.

"Give me that…" L snapped as he snatched the blade from the teen.

B whined and layed his ears flat against his skull.

August 31st

Monday

5:02 a.m.

Near faced the hallway carpet on his hands and knees as he stared into a puddle of his own vomit. He found it sad that he could no longer make it to the bathroom… He was use to this feeling, but he still felt helpless none the less. "Matty!" The boy cried out as loud as he could to wake the redhead from his slumber…"Mells…" He sobbed, his body shaking slightly from fatigue.

"Near!" it wasn't long before the boy had gotten a replay. Matt came running out of the bed room and quickly got down on his knees to the boy's side, starting to help him up.

Mello came out of the room next, grumbling about it was way too early in the morning for this bullshit.

"That's it, you're going to the doctor." Matt said as he began to help Near to down the stairs.

"Let me get dressed…" Mello yawned as he made his way back to the bedroom.

"What!" Matt snapped as he thought about how much time it would take for the blonde to get dressed. (About two hours tops) "We don't have time for that Mello, get your ass in the car."

Mello resisted the urge to go downstairs and hit Matt for talking to him like that. "Fuck off! I ain't goin'! Go on without me!" Mello wished he could slam the bed room door to demonstrate how pissed he was, but he couldn't since he broke down the door a few weeks ago.

Matt sighed, he was glad Mello didn't at least go into a raging fit, that way Near would be the only one in a hospital bed tonight.

7:15 a.m.

"Hmm…" The nurse hummed as she tapped her lip with her pen, "Is it possible that your little sister could be pregnant?"

"No, no. Of course not." Matt answered quickly, not needing to even consider that possibility.

The nurse nibbled on her lip in a thinking matter, "Well… I would still like to perform a test, if that is alright with you."

Matt didn't find it necessary, but it wouldn't hurt ether. Maybe they would find the real problem if they preformed the test. "Okay, go on ahead."

The nurse nodded and handed Near a cup and directed him to the nearest bathroom.

"What else could it possibly be?" Matt asked as soon as Near left the room.

"Hmmm, maybe a stomach virus. I won't be one hundred percent about it until the test results come back though." The nurse answered as she scribbled away on her clipboard.

Matt bowed his head and looked at his linked fingers, praying nothing was seriously wrong with the boy… He deeply cared for him even though he has only known him for about a month. It was strange to him, usually he didn't even care if Mello came down with the flu or something.

"Ah, you're back." The nurse said warmly as Near reentered the room.

Near said nothing, simply handed the nurse his cup then took his seat next to matt on the sterile hospital bed.

"Thank you Ms." The nursed said warmly as she pushed a rebellious lock of brown hair back behind her ear. "You don't have a thing to worry about. Me and your big brother will take good care of you."

"Okay…" Near said with a shy nod of his head.

"What have you been eating Near?" Matt asked as soon as the nurse left the room.

Near shrugged his slinder shoulder and looked down at his clean white tennis shoes as he swug them back and forward, "Only what Mells has been cooking."

Matt bit his bottom lip, hopping the blonde hadn't felt the sick desire to poison the boy. A few minutes later, but what as Matt felt as hours, the nurse came back into the room. A calm yet worried look on her face.

"What is it?" Matt asked eagerly as he hopped off the bed.

"It's…" The nurse was trying to find a way to word this, "Your sister is pregnant. This could be dangerous for her considering her age and how frail she is." The nurse handed Matt a piece of paper. "These are options you can take to prevent harm and…" The nurse handed Matt a small pink piece of paper with an equally matched pink blush on her face, "Here's my number if you have any… other questions."

Matt put the piece of paper in his pocket, despite Near's small growl. Matt was use to this, he was well aware he was fairly… Hot, as he once heard it said.

"A-are you sure he-she is pregnant?" Matt asked, serious doubt in his voice.

The nurse nodded her head, "Yes. I understand it is difficult to accept the face your younger sibling could be sexual active, but at times like these they could really use as much support as you can give."

Matt nodded and turned to face Near, it wasn't that fact that made Matt doubtful… it was the fact that Near was indeed a male. This was just impossible! Near looked down at his tummy, rubbing it affectionately… Matt say complete bliss in the boy's dull grey eyes.

As Matt and Near made their way to the car, Matt read over the alternatives. Number one was an abortion… No, Matt didn't not like that idea at all. He midis well just go out and kill a person and that was just unjust. Number two was adoption… That would not due as well. Matt saw that look in Near's eyes… it was complete and utter happiness. Why put the boy through such a thing to just take his joy away from him in the end? The last were a list of special places that Near could visit to help with his progeny and even after the child is born. That would have to be it.

"Aren't you excited Matty?" Near asked, tired of seeing Matt so deep in thought as he drove.

"…In a way." Matt answered as truthfully as he possibly could.

Near tilted his head to the side in curiosity. "What do you dislike about this Matty?"

Matt sighed, " Near… you are so young… you are so small and on top of all of that you are a male. What if your body can not withstand the birthing process? What if you die bringing a new life into this world?" Matt's voice was shaky… he was forcing with all the might he had not the let a tear cascade down his cheeks.

Near merely smiled, "Everything will be okay Matty. After all, everything happens for a reason. That what L thought me."

Matt couldn't help but smile at Near's positive attitude. He wanted so much to believe that that could be true.

September 1st

12:21 a.m.

Tuesday

"I say the little freak gets an abortion." Mello hissed.

Matt looked down upon Near's small sleeping form, "Mells… you know I will not allow that."

"Well, why the hell not! We can't take care of any brats! I fucking hate kids! Besides, don't you know what B would do to **you** if he found out his oh so innocent little brother isn't so innocent thanks to you?"

"What! Me?" Matt was mad that Mello wasn't also going to take responsibility for what little he had to do with the situation.

"Yes, **you**! You're the one who fucked him, not me!"

Matt closed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest, showing he was in deep thought. "… I am well prepared to take responsibility for my actions… I will dill with B as well."

"Tsk! Out of the question, the brat is getting an abortion, end of story, book closed Matt!"

"No. I won't do that to Near, he wants to be a mother… or father… or whatever! I will not be cruel to him like that Mello!" Matt was sturn with his words, not careing how angery he was getting the blonde.

Mello growled and before he would do something he might regret, he grabbed the keys to his cycle and stormed out of the room. Matt cringed slightly when he had heard the front door slam close. Matt sighed… if he didn't know any better he would say that the blonde was jealous. Matt brushed it off and turned off the bed side lamp, curling under the covers with Near as he at least tried to get some sleep….

Near was awake during the whole agreement… he was so happy he did not agree with Mello and take what will be his new family away from him… Near would just die if that were to happen.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Gone

September 7th

Monday

12:39 a.m.

Near whined as he weakly pulled himself away from the toilet… It's been almost a week since he's seen or heard from Mello ad the same for his older brother. Matt was afraid to even think about L's house let alone go over there. Near grimaced as he flushed the toilet. Since Mello left, all he ever did was play his video games and when he wasn't doing that he was outside having a smoke… Near felt like Matt was taking his aggression out on him, mostly because Matt would barely look at him anymore. Near had to put an end to this before Matt completely fell apart, and plus he has to go tell B to get this over with… Near couldn't stand being away from his brother so long.

Near clumsily tumbled down the stairs where he found Matt where he thought he'd find him. On the couch with his blood shot eyes glued to the television screen. The only time when Matt got some sleep was when his body complete shut down on him. Near sat on the couch, watching as Matt abused his controller while uttering silent curses under his breath. It was like Near had never even entered the room. Near took the controller out of Matt's hand and slung it on the floor. Near felt good about finally expressing his pint up rage towards the silly thing Matt decided was better than himself.

"Matty." Near said as Matt gazed into his empty fingerless gloved hands. "You have to let Mello go. He obviously doesn't care about you since he left you like this, knowing you'd act this way." Near stated bluntly, there was no need to sugar coat things.

Matt said nothing for a moment… He knew what Near said was the truth, Mello always did this when things weren't going his way. Hell, Mello wasn't even going to come back until the red head apologized for what he thought he did wrong. This fact did not make the situation hurt any less. Mello was Matt's first love, Matt would even go as far as calling Mello his one and only… But now Matt had someone else to care about, someone else to love. Near… Near was going to bare him a child. Something Mello could never do, and if he could, would never do for him.

"Near…" Matt cupped the small boy's cheek with his hand as he looked into Near's void like eyes. 'I'm sorry…" He leaned in close and took possession of his lips.

Near wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck as his ears rose up for the first time in almost a week. Matt was back to his normal self, he was finally seeing reason! As this joyous thought flowed through the albino's head, the door was slammed open violently. This startled Near, he buried his head in Matt's purple and black striped shirt. Near knew the redhead would protect him from any kind of danger.

"Me-Mello…" Matt whispered breathlessly.

Near looked up as Matt uttered that name. Mello was back… back to shattered the freshly healed pieces of Matt's poor heart. Mello stood in the doorway, Raito Yagami at his side like his very own personal body guard. The blonde stood there and examined the two on the couch.

"Mello!" Matt stood from the couch, took off his goggles and tossed them into Near's lap. "Where the **hell have you been! I've been worried sick!"**

**Mello rolled his eyes and began to storm up the stairs, Matt hot on his heels. Raito stood in the doorway, examining the little albino boy. Near seemed to have a bug in his design… something Raito had to find and correct before he furthered his own transformation. If Raito could get this right, he'd discover what man kind have always wanted to maintain… immortality. Near looked down at his cozy white socks, he didn't particularly like the looks the brown haired man was sending him.**

"**Mello! Answer me!" Matt snapped as Mello threw all of his belongings into a suitcase on the bed.**

**Mello whirled around with the intent to kill in his eyes, "Don't you dare talk to me like that! You've gotten a little ahead of yourself since that little brat got here!"**

**Matt looked down, "Mello… Where have you been… Where are you going?" Matt asked as calmly as he could, he didn't want Mello to get too angry with him.**

"**Misa's" Mello answered simply as he continued to pack his things.**

"**What? Doesn't she live in Japan?"**

"**No, she's moved here to New York. She wanted to be around us more."**

"**Mello… you can't be serious… Please don't go, please stay here with me. Please?"**

**Mello stopped what he was doing, Matt was weakening which meant control was back in his hands. "Alright Matt, I'll stay. All you have to do is get rid of that kid."**

**Matt's eyes widened as he looked up into Mello's very serious blue eyes. How could Mello make him make such a difficult decision right here and now?**

"**What will it be Matty?" Mello asked impatiently, "Me or that freak?"**

"**Near…" Matt whispered, "I choose Near. I can't just throw him away like some broken toy. He's carrying my child Mello!"**

**Mello was shocked speechless… He thought he'd never see the day. "What! I thought you said you never even wanted kids!"**

"**I knew thought it possible! But I do! I do want them Mells!"**

**The room grew quiet as the two former lovers stared at each other. Matt gazed into Mello's cold unforgiving blue eyes… The blonde wasn't bluffing this time. If he left this house, he wanted nothing to do with the redhead again. Mello returned the gaze as he looked into Matt's warm unyielding green eyes. Matt was serious about Near. If it came down to it, Matt would fight the blonde for the albino's safety. Mello grabbed his suitcase and pushed past Matt. **

"**Mello!" Matt called after the blonde as he followed him down the stairs, "If you leave, don't you ever come back."**

**Mello looked back then scoffed at the redhead before storming out of the house.**

"**I'm sorry." Raito said going up to matt, he sounded embarrassed, "He and Misa had a pretty heated talk last night, he's just being emotional."**

**Matt sighed, he should have know that girl had something to do with Mello's week long tantrum getting this bad. "Don't be, just keep an eye on him for me. He gets crazy when he's like this."**

**Raito gave Matt a warm smile, "Misa is the same, I think I can handle him."**

"**Thank you." Matt was relieved.**

**Raito couldn't help but laugh inwardly. Things were going his way and he wasn't even trying. He knew he would have no success if he were to go after the panther, he was far too unstable. But since the bunny was weak and now lacking a body guard all he had to do was gain Matt's trust. If things were to go his way, he would have his test subject back in no time soon.**

**Mello honked Raito's car horn impatiently, "Hey! Get your ass in the car! I'm ready to go damn it!"**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Black and Red

September 8th

Tuesday

05:46 a.m.

Near awakened early due to his morning sickness. Matt soon followed due to the harsh noises the small child made. It worried Matt sometimes… he found himself actually praying that the child won't die because of this. Matt began to try to make himself useful, he went into the kitchen to try to get breakfast started for Near. Matt was clueless once he stood in front of the stove… he was so use to Mello doing this kind of stuff. Mello was like Da Vinci with his cooking; it looked perfect and tasted amazing. Matt rubbed his chin and decided to take the easy approach. He went over to the freezer and pulled out some French toaster sticks. He tossed them in the microwave and let it to the rest.

After setting the table for Near with his orange juice and microwave breakfast, Near came in wearing a frilly black and red skirt and a black shirt that had a safety pin that said 'pierce my heart.' Matt smiled, he liked that outfit when he first saw it in the store. (Which was why Near decided to wear it.)

"Hey Near." Matt said sweetly as the boy came up and took a seat.

"Matty." Near spoke with a soft smile when the redhead kissed his forehead. "Can I have a banana too?" He asked after receiving some syrup.

"Of course." Matt answered him.

After receiving his banana, Near pealed it and dipped it in the syrup he had already poured on his toaster sticks. Matt gave a slight disturbed face… he thought he didn't have to see strange eating habits anymore after leaving L's.

"Can I go back over to L's today? I'm sure I've missed very important lessons Matty." Near said with a stuffed mouth.

"Ummm…" Matt replied, still a little distracted by the banana thing, "I guess…" He'd have to face B sooner or later, he guessed today would be a good day to prepare a funeral anyway.

Near beamed, he was so happy he'd be able to see his big brother again. Matt wiped traces of leftover food from Near's lips after the boy was done eating. Near blushed, he didn't like being treated like a little baby. Pretty soon he'd be a mother, he'd be having to do such things. Matt seemed to be in a trance as he cleaned Near up… the boy was so beautiful and delicate looking. Like he'd break if too much force was applied. Matt's hand trailed up the boy's cheek as he placed a small sweet kiss on his lips. Near quickly began to kiss back, he loved how the warmth would flow throughout his entire being, yearning for every touch the redhead would give.

Near was the one to lick Matt's lips to ask for entrance and Matt happily granted it. He pulled the boy out of the chair and against the nearest wall once Near's tongue entered his mouth. Near shivered once Matt's cold hand ventured up his left leg and under his skirt. His body burn and he wanted the flame to burn 10x as hot, he needed all that Matt could give. The kiss turned violent as the two fought for dominance, which Near soon lost. Sparks lit its way through out Matt's body, it was something he hadn't felt in a long time and he simply loved it. Near began to try to slip out of his skirt, but Matt grabed his hand to stop him.

"No… not right now, we have to go to L's for your lesson." Matt said. He did not want B to know anything before he could tell him, he'd at least like to delay his death sentence.

Near pouted, but he nodded. For once he felt that his brother could just wait.

07:30 a.m.

"Matthew, Near." L was quite surprised to see the two boys at his door step. (He thought it was the neighbors about their missing dog again.)

"Hey L." Matt said nervously while Near ran past L and into the kitchen where B's scent was coming from.

"B!" Near hopped in the teen's lap and hugged him tight.

B simply growled, he didn't like when anyone disturbed him while he ate. He dropped Near to the floor and continued to tear into his bloody steak. Near dusted himself off with a pout as he stood up off the floor.

"I see you are still ill." B said simply as he finished his meal.

Near blushed and nodded. Matt and L then came in, both had unsure looks on their faces.

"B, Matthew has something he wants to tell you." L stated as calmly as he could.

B lifted an eyebrow, "Oh? What do you want."

Matt looked at the ground, not sure how to word this, "Umm, it's about… Near's illness…"

B stood, "What about Near's illness? Is it serious? Is he going to die?"

"…Near's pregnant…" Matt whispered, but that was all he needed to do. B heard him loud and clear.

Before Matt could register anything, B had him by the throat and lifted him off the ground. The teen's eyes were redder than usuall, they were glowing!

"Big brother!" Near cried as he tugged on B's arm, but that did nothing. B was 10x as strong as Near was.

"Who told you you could use my little brother as a… fucking toy!" B snarled at Matt.

Matt could barely hear him, he was too busy clawing at the aggressive cat's arms and trying to breath.

"Please let him go B!" Near sobbed as he dropped helplessly to his knees, begging his brother.

L's jaw tightened… he wanted B to stop before he killed Matt… But there wasn't anything he could do. Matt was going to have to find a way to calm the teen down.

"I-I never used… Him." Matt chocked out as he gasped for air. "I love him!"

B's eyes narrowed and his lip curled in a soft growl before he finally dropped the redhead. Matt's lungs burned as oxygen began to fill them. Near ran over to Matt and embraced him as the redhead chocked on the air.

"I think it's best you leave for today." L said as he helped Matt to his feet. "I'll start back teaching Near next week."

Matt nodded, he couldn't get out of there fast enough.

11:23 p.m.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" B growled in agitation, not looking away from the computer screen which L had given him so he could assist in small investigations.

L stopped biting his thumb and began to speak what was on his mind. "If Near is able to bare children, does that mean you can as well?"

B didn't say anything for a full 10 minutes, he was thinking that he should let the subject die but he felt that he should tell L. "I don't know. Most likely since that ass fuck never mentioned it. He most likely wasn't even aware of it, therefore he never tried to correct the mistake he made… the dumb basterd."

L smiled… the teen was becoming more and more interesting every day. "Would you… ever try testing it out?"

"No." B didn't even hesitate to answer. He turned to L with a soft grin on his face. "Besides, you know damn well that I am seme L~."

"That is only because I allow you to be."

"Hmm~ Maybe because you like for someone to control you?"

L closed his eyes and forced a blush not to grace his features. It was true, but he wasn't going to tell B that. When he opened his eyes, B was right in front of him with a toothy grin on his face. L was forced back as the raven haired teen crawled on top of him.

"You brung such a subject up because you wish to have fun, am I correct?" B whispered huskily as ne nipped and bit L's neck, soft enough not to draw blood.

L's back was forced against the floor before he could even answer, "Maybe, it's a strong possibility." L never let the teen know how much he wanted him.

"Will you beg me tonight…? I'd really like to hear it again." B whispered as he unsnapped the button to L's jeans.

"Not willingly, you know this." L answered with a soft sigh as B ran his hand up and down L's clothed erection.

"Mmm… no difference, I enjoy it ether way…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Red**

**By: The Gazette**

_**The deeper I know you  
>the more I end up not understanding you at all<br>And yet I cannot see something like a red string  
>because I cannot undo my faith for you<strong>_

_**Hold me, although I knew it's a lie  
>I won't hide my drowning heart<br>I drown in your lips  
>I will be satisfied by your warmth<br>I can't go back, even now**_

_**I'm shivering in the rain that began to fall  
>Without holding an umbrella<br>Because I'm afraid of knowing loneliness  
>I wanted you and yet I cannot see something<br>like a red string  
>because I cannot undo<br>my longing for you**_

_**Hold me, although I knew it's a lie  
>I won't hide my drowning heart<br>I drown in your lips  
>I will be satisfied by your warmth<br>I can't go back, Even now**_

_**I nodded to your words that were mingled with a sigh  
>"We will be able to laugh<br>together at our disagreements again"  
>'I want to believe it'<br>And yet I cannot see something like a red string  
>Because I cannot undo my faith for you<strong>_

_**If it's a given everything will have an end  
>We will certainly for eternity<br>If it is said nothing is certain  
>We can swear by our tomorrow<strong>_

_**Hold me, although I knew it's a lie  
>I won't hide my drowning heart<br>I drown in your lips  
>I will be satisfied by your warmth<br>I can't go back, even now**_

Chapter 10: Joining Forces

September 9th

08:13 a.m.

Wednesday

Mello sat in the kitchen at the table as he read about history's greatest murder cases, nomming on a freshly opened chocolate bar. He liked staying with Misa and her tool of a boyfriend... but he felt empty and lonely without his annoying gamer to boss around from time to time. No matter how much he missed the redhead though, he refused to be the first to apologize. Matt told him to never come back, which meant he had to do some serious begging to even set foot in the yard. Mello would rather commit suicide than apologize or beg **anyone** for forgiveness.

"Well, you seem to be quite the morning sun."

Mello looked up with an irritated growl to see Raito smiling down at him with a hot cup of coffee. The guy was like a ghost, you barely noticed when he entered the damn room.

"It usually takes Misa til early evening to wake up." Raito said as he took a seat next to the annoyed looking blonde.

Mello felt like the brown haired man was coming on to him. All he ever did was try and talk to him. He was so nice to him that it made Mello want to vomit. "Don't you suppose to be at work or something?" Mello murmured as he got back to his book.

"Hmmm~." Raito took a sip of his cooling black coffee. "I don't have to leave the house til nine o'clock. I thought I'd use my free time to get to know you a bit better Mello."

Mello book marked his page with a sigh before gently setting it down on the table. He looked at the brown haired man and folded his arms across his exposed chest, "What do you want, a blow job? I'm gunna let you know right here and now, I'm not a little tramp little my dear little sister."

Raito nearly spit out his coffee. He flushed ten shades of red as his left eye twitched, "N-no, nothing like that. I just-"

"What do you want. I can tell you don't really want to know anything about me. I see hidden intentions in your eyes." Mello was trained by L to spot these kinds of things.

Raito closed his eyes and let a slight smile grace his lips, "Oh no, you caught me. Okay, I wish to know about that little albino boy that you were living with."

Mello's displease of the topic clearly showed on his face. He hated how everyone seemed to be so obsessed with that little disgrace of nature. "What do you want to know?" Mello asked as he kept himself from grinding his teeth in anger.

"Where did you find him?" Raito simply asked.

Mello shrugged his shoulders with a sigh, "In the woods while me and Matt were on a picnic." He felt no need to go into great detail, it wasn't like he was gossiping.

"Why is he always wearing a hat?" Raito went in deep, he wanted to see how much the blonde actually knew.

Mello didn't answer for a moment, not too sure how much he should actually tell this man. Matt would never let him back in his life if he were to tell everyone breathing about the rabbit like child. As far as Raito or anyone else knew, Near was just a little girl who enjoyed to wear bunny ears. "Why do you want to know such a stupid thing?"

Apparently the blonde knew a lot. Raito shrugged casually, "Well, I just find it strange that someone would want to wear rabbit ears all~ the time." Raito's voice was filled with sarcasm.

Mello narrowed his eyes; he did not like being made a fool of, "You know... Don't you?"

Raito's only response was a sly grin and a small chuckle. "You catch on quite fast. You must have taken your sister's brain in your mother's womb." Raito could see the greed in the blonde's eyes when he first met him, he decided telling him a little secret wouldn't hurt much.

...

After a short story on how Near, Seth, and B came to be, Mello was mind blown and very interested, "So, you are telling me if we combine certain animal's DNA strands with our own, we are able to tap into our hidden strength?" Mello summed it up the best way he could.

"Mn, and as you saw with that boy and that unstable beast, I have a lot more work to do." Raito yawned.

"I actually like that you get to have certain animal traits... But it can be quite a bother to hide them from public view. The part I extremely hate is that it causes males to be fertile."

"That is the main problem I would like to correct... but i need at least one of my experiments back so I can find out where I went wrong."

"Well, B is certainly out of the question. He'll eat you whole once you even considered locking him back up. Now Near, I can help you with."

"You wouldn't mind betraying your little friend for me?"

Mello waved it off, "No, what he doesn't know won't hurt him... Well he'll get over it in time anyway."

"Excellent." Raito said with a pleased smile as he stood from his chair, "We can discuss this further once I return from work. I mean, if you want to that is."

"Sounds good to me." Mello said as he got back to his book.

October 31st

7:30 p.m.

Saturday

"I'm so fat..." Near whispered softly as B helped the small boy into his bunny costume.

"You're pregnant thanks to that fucked up perv over there." B said as he pointed towards an embarrassed Matt, "You're supposed to be fat."

L rubbed his chin, "He is bigger than he is suppose to be though. He looks three months while he is merely two... I don't know if we should wait until next months for the ultrasound."

B scoffed, "What do you know about being pregnant? Just let nature take it's course."

Near ran over to Matt and took his hand as he looked up at him, "I don't want to go trick or treating." He complained.

Matt ran his fingers through the boy's soft curls, "Come on Near, it's B's and L's birthday. Do it for them at least?"

Near nodded... Everyone celebrated his birthday, he could bare a little of this just to make both B and L happy. There was then a knock at the door.

L sighed lazily as he went to the door, knowing B wasn't about to waste his precious time to answer it.

On L's birthday, it didn't matter how old he was, he always went trick or treating. The candy was enough of a present for him. B was going was what he would most likely have been if not for L. I bloody ax murderer. Near was going as, of course, a bunny. While Matt was going as Mario from his very first and favorite game _The Mario Bros._ L was going as himself, he looked like a creepy sleep deprived man anyway, why not use it?

"Hey~ Matty~" Matt heard a familiar voice purr his name.

Matt looked up and a hot blush burned his face, "Me-Mello?" As Matt said this Near's head shot up at the entrance to L's and B's shared room.

Mello was standing in the door way in a provocative pose wearing a tight leather dominatrix outfit complete with a whip. His blonde hair was highlighted black and pulled up into a high pony tail, it was clear he spent his time away from Matt growing his hair out long. He wore black lipstick and had eyeliner drawn darkly over his eyelids. He licked his lips as he eyed his former lover. H was acually going to have fun earning Matt's love back.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Three

September 9th

07:02 p.m.

Wednesday

"Oh! I'm so~ happy you two are getting along!" Misa gushed as she served both Mello and Raito fresh hot coffee. "We're like one big happy family now!"

Mello pinched the bridge of his nose. He loved his little sister as much as a brother possibly could, but she was such a pain in the ass with all of her bubbly crap. "When exactly do you want the kid?" Mello asked as soon as Misa disappeared into the kitchen.

Raito took a moment to savor his coffee. Misa was a terrible cook due to her being treated like a princess all of her life, but she could make some kick ass coffee. "I'm not in any hurry at the time. In fact, I kind of wish to wait until Near gives birth and the child is at least 3 or 4 years of age."

Mello's eyebrow twitched… He wasn't a big fan of waiting, but **4 whole years?** "What? Why? He'd still have the kid if you were to take him right now. Why wait so long?"

Raito shook his head, "If I were to bring Near back right now, there is no guarantee that he will even live long enough to even give birth. And as for the child, I want it to be strong enough to survive at least one dissection. I wish to see if the offspring of such a creature will surpass the ones I have currently created."

Mello sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Geez… I hate waiting… what should I even do in the mean time?"

"Obviously you should try to make amends with Matt. If you were close to him you could easily sneak Near pass him without much trouble."

Mello took a sip of his own coffee, hoping that being with Matt without the brat was worth all of this waiting.

October 31st

8:00 p.m.

Saturday

B dragged Near along with him and L as they rushed ahead of Matt and Mello. Near did not like this, it left Mello all alone with Matt. Near trusted his Matty completely, he just didn't trust Mello.

"Mello… You look…" Matt had trouble with his words, "You look awesome." Matt blushed deeply as he examined Mello's choice of a Halloween outfit.

He wore a skin tight, form fitting, short, leather strapless dress. Mello looked oddly feminine in it. He wore elbow high leather gloves along with thigh high fishnets and knee high leather heels. A belt was settled on his hips which held his whip.

Mello pushed a free strand of hair behind his ear, "I know. So, L told me you quit taking on investigations and instead you're a game tester." Mello needed to know if this was true.

Matt blushed and looked at the ground nervously. Matt had brung up that he wanting to do such a thing when he was younger. Mello tore him down about it, the blonde said it was a complete wait of Matt's talents and he was dumber if he let on if he actually considered doing it. Naturally, Matt had said he was only kidding so that the blonde wouldn't think less of him.

"Yeah… I can't keep being a detective, I'm going to be a dad now. I have to keep Near and my child away from such dangers. You know how crazy criminals are."

Mello simply wanted to beat some sense in the redhead. Matt was overly talented with technology and at being a hacker, now he wanted to throw all that away just because he wanted to protect that reject of nature. Mello hid his anger on the subject though… he had to get back into Matt's life at any cost. "I guess I'm happy to hear that Matty. It's wonderful that you're so happy." Mello knew he sounded cheesy.

Matt was taken aback, he was 100% sure that Mello would bite his head off… Mello had changed, he seemed warmer and more understanding than before. "How have you been Mells. I've really missed you."

Mello stopped walking and that caused Matt to stop as well. Mello wrapped his arms around Matt's neck and pushed him against the nearest tree. Ne nuzzled his neck before he started to lick teasingly. "I missed you too Matty… Why can't things go back to what they use to be?" As Mello said this he looked up at Matt with sad puppy dog eyes. It tore at Matt's heart.

Matt wrapped his arms around Mello's slender waist, bringing him closer, "Then come back Mells, I'm sure Near will be happy to-"

"I **said** I want things to go back to where they were. Before that kid ever came into our lives." Mello cut Matt off.

Matt sighed and dropped his hands to his sides, "Mello, we've already been through this."

Mello gave Matt a kicked puppy look, "…Then you lied… You don't miss me, all you can think about is that brat."

Matt firmly placed his hands on Mello's shoulders, "Mello, you know I can't just toss aside my morals. Near is pregnant, I have a responsibility to take care of him."

"Then, when he gives birth can you just dump him off at L's house?"

Matt bit his bottom lip… He has really come to love that albino bunny. H e was everything Mello was not, kind, sincere and he actually loved to listen to Matt sit around and complain about everything. Who is to say that when Near is out of the picture that Mello will return to his old controlling self centered self? "I am not going to do that Mello."

Mello shook Matt's hands off his shoulders calmly. "Hmmm… I guess you know where to find me if you need me then…" Mello turned and began to walk away.

Matt felt broken… But this time because he felt like he hurt Mello instead of the other way around. It didn't matter how selfish Mello could be at times… what mattered was that Matt really loved that selfish blonde.

"Matty!" Before Matt could register anything, Near had flung himself in Matt's arms. Somehow he had torn himself away from his tight griped brother. "Mello made you sad again…"

Matt smiled softly and began to pet Nears warm soft ears, "No…I made myself sad…"

Near buried his face into Matt's chest, "I don't like it when you're sad Matty."

Matt lifted Near's chin and kissed his lips softly, "Let's go home…" He whispered huskily.

The sound of Matt's voice made the young boy shiver before he could nod hi head.

10:45 p.m.

"Ma-Matty…" near moaned as he wrapped his small arms around Matt's neck.

Matt held onto the small boy's hips tight as he made love to him. Matt wanted Near so bad that he couldn't even manage to make it upstairs. But the couch served just fine for tonight.

"M… oh god…" Matt panted softly before biting down on Near's delicate and now bruised neck.

Near whimpered and bit down on his bottom lip… a tear cascading down his flushed cheek. Matt just did it again for the fifth time since there started to make love… Matt almost called Near Mello. It was obvious to Near that Matt wished he was doing this with the blonde right now. Near's toes curled when he felt that familiar warm filling sensation, it was clear that Matt had reached his peak. Near hadn't and Matt knew this. He began to lick and place small butterfly kissed along the boy's body as he moved down. Near took in a sharp breath when Matt ran his tongue along the shaft of Near's cock.

"Matty!" Near closed his eyes tight as an unbearable tightness built in his stomach. Near admitted a small scream when he had finally came. Matt pulled back, swallowing ever drop before laying back and pulling Near on top of him.

Matt kissed Near's forehead multiple time before he whispered that he loved him. Near didn't say anything and pretty soon Matt had fallen asleep. Near remained awake for a long period of time, mainly just thinking. He didn't like that Mello had come back, he wish that the blonde would just disappear off the face of the Earth. Near bit his bottom lip as he thought this… he hated thinking such things about people, but Mello was that one exception. He wished Mello would just go away and stop making Matt an emotion wreck all the time.

**XXX**

Ever since Mello had returned, Matt has let the blonde back easily into both his and Near's life. Even though Mello refused to come back and stay, he was still a big part of Matt's life. To Matt, Mello had done a lot of changing, he was a completely different person! He was even sweet and kind towards Near. This made Matt want Mello to come back even more.

Near knew better though, he knew Mello hadn't changed one bit. He knew this mostly because every time Matt would leave the room, Mello would mutter ugly comment to Near about his unborn child. This made Near cry all the time, but he always managed to pull himself together before Matt could enter the room. This amused Mello, he'd even laugh sometimes.

November 18th

Wednesday

1:00p.m.

"I can't wait to see our little guy today." Matt said as he brushed Near's hair.

"How do you know it will be a boy Matty? It can just as well be a girl, there is a 50/50 chance you know." Near asked as he fiddled with the edge of his white sundress.

Matt chuckled softly, "Yeah I know. I just really want a boy. I already picked out the name and everything."

Near tilted his head up and looked up at the redhead, "Really? I would really like to hear it Matty."

Matt smiled down at the boy, "I really like the name Jacob."

Near scrunched up his face in distaste. There was a boy at his first orphanage with that name and he (Very much like Mello) tried to make Near's life a living hell. Near shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I do not like that name Matt."

Matt was confused, Near only said his name like that if he was upset about something. Near saw this and mistook it for sadness, he didn't like that he made Matt sad. "Ummm… we can name him Jacoby. It's spelled the same but with a Y at the end."

Matt smiled, causing Near to smile as well. "What if it's a girl Near?"

Near shrugged his shoulders. "If it is a girl, I would like to wait until she is born to name her."

Matt was curious but didn't question Near. Everyone had their reasons for what they did.

2:35 p.m.

Near shivered as a nurse applied a cold goopy liquid to his bare stomach. It was explained that it would help in the process of seeing the baby. Near held Matt's hand tightly as the nurse ran a scanner like object across Near's stomach.

"Oh my goodness." The nurse said mostly to herself as she examined the nearby screen.

"What's going on?" Near asked eagerly as he used his elbows to sit up a little.

The nurse pointed at different parts of the screen. "These are heads, you are going to have triplets ma'am."

Near set his head to the side in curiosity, "Triplets?"

The nurse nodded her head, her curly blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders, "Yes, two boys and a little girl."

Near smiled brightly, this was fantastic news to him. Not only was he going to have a child, but he was getting to have three of them! "Isn't this great Matty?" Near asked as he looked over to his left.

Near was confused when he didn't see Matt by his side… yet he could still feel his hand in his. Near looked down on the floor to see that Matt had fainted.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Happiness

November 18th

Wednesday

1:30 p.m.

Mello cringed as a glass object was heard shattering against the hallway wall.

"I thought you said you'd lose contact with that bitch Raito!" Misa's scream followed the crash.

"Misa! Takada is just my friend!" Light shouted right back at the angered girl, most likely dodging blows.

"Then what about those naked pictures on your phone?" Misa sounded like she was sobbing, "Friends don't do that you cheat!"

Mello flinched again when something else was flung against the wall. He sighed and hopped up off the couch, turning off the television as well. He started to look around for his keys and helmet, not wanting to get caught in the fires of the couple's fight again. Last time he stayed through such a thing he was hit in the head with a flying pot from the kitchen. Not to mention that when the couple made up it was like bears during mating season. Mello shivered and quickly left the house.

1:45 p.m.

"L… you are staring again…" B murmured, not looking up from the television screen as he plopped an overly sugar coated strawberry in his mouth. (L was trying to pull B away from raw bloody meat with the sweet temptation of sugar.)

"Am I ?" L asked innocently as he slid off the couch and sat next to his sadistic lover. "I didn't notice…" H sighed as he nuzzled the teen's soft pale neck.

B held his ears back in annoyance… The raven haired detective was trying to get in his pants since the moment he had woken up. (Which was around 5:30 a.m.)

L started to lick and nibble on the soft spot of the teen's neck. "I know you're in heat B… you were making odd, but cute mewling noises last night…" L whispered softly against B's neck.

B cursed himself… He thought L was asleep before he started to emit his wails of built up pain. B is better at hiding when he is in heat better than Near is, but he still is very sensitive to it. All of his senses are heightened and tend to cause pain if built up during the day… the mewls help him through it a little. He refused to end up like Near, he didn't want anyone to make him so weak.

B turned to L and gave him a warning growl; he didn't want L to push him too far to where he was unable to stop. L ignored this, he knew the teen was no threat during this faze he was in. L continued to tease the teen's neck with his teeth and tongue. B shivered, he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

"Can't you at least give it a little thought love?" L asked as he crawled on top of the shivering teen, holding his shoulders firmly against the carpet.

B didn't answer, nor did he struggle. He just didn't have it in him. He simply stared up at the older man with narrowed red eyes that held warning in them. B set his head back and let out a hissing moan when L began to grind his hips into his. L took this as acceptance, but B's better judgment was way~ clouded at the moment by unbearable lust.

L loved B, loved him more than he ever loved anyone in his entire 28 years of life… He never thought it possible. He never gave much thought on if he were either gay or straight; he just wasn't attracted to anyone. He simply wasn't attracted to anyone, mostly because no one could ever meet his standards… But as soon as he got to know B, he completely fell head over heels. He never in his life felt such a powerful emotion that most people call love. The feeling was beyond words to L.

"Ma…make it stop…" B began to plead before digging his sharp teeth into his lower lip. He couldn't take this pain anymore, he just wanted it to all stop.

L raised an eyebrow, but he didn't question B. The teen beneath him was panting with hazed over eyes… L had **never** seen B this weak before… L sort of liked it. L began to tug down B's baggy loose jeans along with his boxers. He smiled softly seeing B was to full mass. B growled when L started to stroke his erection, it frustrated B. He felt like L was teasing him. L was doing no such thing… he just wanted to savor B's weakened state to observe his lover's body completely for the first time.

L began to use his free hand to push up B's loose black shirt… His skin mirrored his own, pale, milky and smooth. B was lean and well put together, like he works out a lot. (But he didn't.) L liked how B's face twisted with pleasure even though L was barely touching the boy.

"Stop… Toying… With Me." B growled as L began to run his tongue along the teen's left nipple.

L grinned up at the teen as he began to remove his own jeans and boxers. B quickly wrapped his legs around L 's waist. This caught L off guard, he fell forward, his palms hitting the floor on both sides of B's head.

"Fuck… Me…" B demanded, wrapping his arms around L's back and digging his claws into his flesh.

L winced as the blood blossomed across his white shirt and trickled down his back. L was use to this pain though, he has even come to enjoy it. B cursed loudly when L pushed into him, he was a virgin at being uke and L hadn't even bothered to prepare him.(The same B didn't to L when they first became lovers.) L moaned and quickly picked up pace when B dug his claws deeper into L's bloody sore back.

"I'm gunna… Kill you… When this is over!" B panted as he clung to L tight.

L kissed B deep and passionately, "Ya?" He muttered against the blood thirsty teen's lips. That threat actually turned him on and B knew this.

"Fucking pervert." B chuckled softly. B's eyes widened and he dug his fangs into his lower lip when L's slammed into his prostate. "Oh fuck! Harder! Go harder!" B demanded. Even though L was seme, B was still giving the orders.

L , as usual, followed those orders without question. B was trying to avoid this for two weeks and now that it was happening he hated himself for not doing it sooner.

"I love you so much B!" L said as he felt himself nearing his limit.

B turned his head. L tells him this every time they make love and B has yet to say it back. Even though he very much did, he refused to use a weak word such as 'Love'.

"Please say it back…" L begged in a soft whisper as he slowed his movements.

"Finish what you've started." B snarled, his face now buried in the crook of L's neck.

L stopped moving all together and ran his finger along B's shaft, "Not until you say you love me too."

B whimpered, a sound L never thought he'd hear the teen make. "I… I love you…"

Those words… those three simple words made L the most happiest man in the world. There was only one more thing that B could do to make L just as happy. A and after this night, maybe he'd get his wish…

3:00 p.m.

Mello hung upside down on the couch as he tried to play one of Matt's older PS2 games. The game eased Mello's boredom greatly even though it irritated him a little. Soon enough though, Mello grew bored of the game and threw the controller on the floor. It wasn't hard for Mello to get in the house, Matt had left the living room window unlooked so Mello had simply crawled in. Mello thought that Matt should seriously consider locking it.

With a sigh and nothing left to do, Mello decided to rummage through the house. He went up the stairs and opened the first door on the left. He turned on the light and what he saw almost made him want to go blind.

The room was almost entirely yellow. The walls were painted yellow with pink and light blue stars littering it. In the middle of the room was a yellow crib and in the lower right hand corner was a yellow and white play pin filled with multi-colored stuffed animals. In the upper left hand corner was a yellow, light blue and pink dresser, most likely filled with infant clothing. Mello stepped back and closed the door before he could vomit. He **hated** that Matt painted that room such a bright ass color.

Mello turned sharply and excitedly when he heard the front door opening.

Matt shakily went over to the couch to play his game while Near headed on towards the stair case. He loved to just sit in the nursery to imagine all the fun he and his children would share together. It filled Near with bliss and hope.

Matt was confused as he tried to figure out when exactly he unhooked his Nintendo Wii and hooked up his PS2. He jumped when he heard Near scream in panic. Without a moment's thought, he darted upstairs to save his love from whatever danger Near was facing.

When Matt had made it upstairs, he saw Near on the floor gripping his heart and trying to calm his breathing. He looked up to see Mello just grinning happily at the shaken boy, trying his best not to laugh.

"Mello! How'd you get in our house!" matt snapped as he helped the albino boy up off the floor.

Mello was a bit irritated that Matt no longer thought this was his house too. "You left the living room window unlooked Matty." Mello said with an innocent pout.

"Mells, what if the neighbors saw you and decided to call the cops?" Matt lectured.

Mello rolled his eyes, "Them ass fucks know who I am."

Matt sighed and began to lead Near on down the stairs where he sat the pregnant albino on the couch.

"Yo Matt." Mello flopped down on the loveseat couch like he was living there "Go get me something to drink would ya?"

"Do want something too Near?" Matt asked as he stooped down to the boy's eye level.

Near nodded his head, avoiding eye contact with Mello. Matt kissed the boy's forehead before heading into the kitchen. Mello stared daggers of hatred at the albino while Near twirled a lock of his hair while seemingly watching television. He was aware of Mello's eyes on him… He prepared himself for the upcoming insults.

"You know Matt doesn't **really** love you right?" Mello said as he tugged a chocolate bar from his pocket.

Near closed his eyes and continues to twirl his hair, "Matt does love me Mello. That why I am living here and you are not."

This stung Mello deeply, but he refused to show Near just how deep those words cut. He growled and bit harshly inot his chocolate bar, "Yeah? Well, I've known Matt since I was 10 years old and you've known him what? A couple months? Lets face the facts for a moment Near. I know how Matt's mind works better than you do, I bet he hasn't even told you his real name yet."

Near opened his eyes and looked over at Mello… He thought Matt was Matt's name…

Mello grinned and laughed, he knew it! At that moment, Matt came back with two cups. One filled with _Sprite_ and another with water.

"What's so funny Mells?" Matt asked as he handed Mello the cup of _Sprite_.

Mello nodded his head towards the television as he took a sip of his drink. Matt looked over at the television to see a man about to be executed.

Matt pursed his lips, a bit disturbed… "Okay…" He went over to Near and gave him his water.

"Thank you…Matt…" Near said looking down into his cup.

Matt was puzzled, why had Near said his name like that? Mello laughed madly on the inside, he knew those two were going to have a falling out tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Scary Movies

Mello had left the house around 6:00 and ever since then Near has been going out of his way to ignore Matt. Matt was concerned… he was wondering just what had gotten Near so upset. He was mostly wondering why he deserved such treatment by the albino.

November 18th

Wednesday

10:13 p.m.

Near sat on the bed he and Matt shared and talked with a plush pink bunny he had taken from the nursery. He needed someone to talk to since he was avoiding Matt at the moment. It was much better than talking to a dead body like he use to do back when he was first created.

Matt walked into the bedroom from the connected bathroom, his hair dripping wet and wearing nothing but _Family Guy_ boxers. He stared at Near as he continued to talk to that Bunny, not loud enough for Matt to hear. He seemed very upset about something. He hated that Near did that, he wanted Near to feel comfortable talking to him about any and everything.

"Near…" Matt called out to the boy, wanting him to acknowledge him.

Near didn't move what so ever, but he seemed to have a more heated conversation with the bunny. Matt sighed and made his way over to the boy. He crawled on the bed and on top of Near. He looked into Near's grey voided eyes before nuzzling his cheek against Near's.

"What's the matter Near?" Matt purred softly.

Near whined and placed his hands on Matt's chest, pushing him back a little. His bottom lip was trembling and his eyes looked all red, like he'd been crying.

Matt placed his hand on Near's cheek, "Hun… Tell me what's wrong, please?"

Near looked down at the little pink bunny, "…Matty doesn't love me…"

Matt was confused, he wondered how such a thought got into the boy's head. Matt crawled off Near and sat beside the boy. He pulled Near closer and had the boy lean his head against his shoulder. "Near I do love you, why would you ever think other wise?"

Near was still looking down as he ran the sleeve of his white shirt across his eyes. "Why haven't you ever told me your real name then Matty?… You don't trust me with it?"

Matt didn't have to think so much on who implanted this subject in Nears head, "It never really came up, I don't use my real name much."

Near looked up at Matt, "Then, what **is **your real name Matty?" He didn't sound upset anymore.

Matt smiled and began to play in the boy's hair a little, "Mail Jeevas."

"Mail Jeevas…" Near let the name roll off his tongue.

Matt never really liked his name due to the history of its use… but he really liked how Near said it. He leaned down and kissed the albino's lips softly. Near smiled and wrapped his arms around Matt's neck. How could he ever think that the redhead didn't have feeling about him?

December 1st

Tuesday

10:00 a.m.

"That'd be cute if you had something' shakin' back there." Mello teased, making Misa stop her dancing.

The main things that kept Misa and Mello fit and active was dancing and today they were doing the _Yae _while watching _Barney _and _Dora the Explorer _do it on _YouTube_.

"Well you get cho fat ass up here and do it then!" Misa snapped playfully at her brother.

Mello got up off the couch and started over the video, "I see you want me to show you how to do this right."

"Shut up." Misa said while Mello started to dance.

Light sat on the couch and just watched. He was straight and hated to admit this, but Mello did move his body much better than Misa had done. Misa booty bumped Mello out of the way and started back dancing again after a moment of watching Mello's perfect performance.

2:56: p.m.

"I hate you… so much…" B growled as he lifted his head away from the toilet seat.

"I love you too sweetness." L said before planting a kiss on the raven haired teen's forehead, rubbing his back softly.

8:30 p.m.

Near gathered up a handful of suds and placed it on his chin, "Look," He said looking up at Matt, "I'm Santa."

Matt laughed softly and started to wash Near's back, he liked bath time with Near. Near twitched slightly and made a soft grunting sound.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked pulling Near's back against his chest.

Near placed his hand on his stomach, "The babies are kicking… one gets a little wild."

Matt placed his hands on Near's stomach as well and waited a moment. His eyes widened with joy when he felt a soft kick.

"I think that one was our little girl." Near said looking up at Matt, she's the smallest and the other two are quite strong with their kicks.

"You still haven't come up with a name for our girl?" Matt asked.

Near shook his head no. They had come up with named for both of the boys. Jacoby and Mail Jr. Since Matt wasn't using his name, why not let one of their son's use it?

"Matt~!" All of a sudden, the bathroom door was broke down.

Matt's eyebrow twitched when he saw a grinning Mello standing in the bathroom doorway. The guy didn't live there anymore and he **still** managed to break all the doors down.

"Aww! I wanna do bath time too~." Mello said as he started to lift up his shirt.

Matt blushed, he hadn't seen the blonde naked in a long while. Near stood up and grabbed a towel.

"Umm… I think we're done with bath time." Matt said as he too got out the tube and grabbed a towel, "What are you doing her so late anyway Mells?"

"I'm bored~ Can we watch a movie together or something? I'll even allow Near to join us~." Mello ran up to Matt and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Near left the bathroom, he knew how possessive Mello got with Matt.

"Umm… Sure Mells, what do you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise."

9:45 p.m.

After getting dressed and gathering snacks, Matt and Near sat on the couch while Mello put in the movie.

"We're watching a scary movie tonight." Mello said as he hopped up on the couch beside Matt.

Matt wasn't surprised, Mello always did love to watch scary movies. The movie Mello chose was _The Collector. _It was Mello's favorite scary movie at the moment. Through out the movie Matt and Mello weren't fazed by any of the gore, they just kept eating their popcorn and talking about some scenes in the movie where they could have done better. While Near couldn't move his face from Matt's arm long enough to even know what the movie was suppose to be about. He hated to even think about death let alone watch it happen so horridly.

"Matty… I don't want to watch this anymore…" Near complained while the main character freed his hand from the multiple fish hooks in his hands.

"Hey! Shut the fuck up! This the best part of the damn movie!" Mello hissed at the boy.

"Mello!" Matt stood, took Near's hand and lead him up stairs, "You don't have to keep watching the movie if you don't want to."

Mello just hated how Matt spoiled that kid, "Fuck you Matt! You make me fucking sick!" Mello shouted before storming out of the house. He just couldn't wait until Raito gave his order.


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow umm… I didn't know anyone could be so biggity towards Near. Well, that's alright, everyone has their own option about things. Even my sister finds Near to be agitating. In my personal opinion, I don't hate any of the characters of **_**Death Note**_**. (Examples:)**

**Near: Adorable**

**Mello: HOT**

**Matt: Just plain out awesome**

**L and B: All of that and more**

**Raito: A good person at heart, just gets a bit carried away **

**Misa: Has a fantastic attitude towards life and is loyal to whom she loves most.**

**But, I guess that's just me thinking on the bright side of everything. ^^ Any who, enough of my little rant and back to the story! Have a strict time limit . gatta get my hair dyed pink and I really don't wish to miss that appointment… I really wish I had more time for myself now of days…**

Chapter 14: Birth

April 5th

Monday

10:27 p.m.

Near sat on the couch reading _To Kill A Mocking Bird _while Matt started to put headphones on Near's large belly. Near had grown so big he could no longer walk on his own anymore. Matt hooked the headphones up to his iPod and began to blast rock and pop into Near's belly.

Near sighed looking down at Matt, "Matty, I understand you want the children to have the same interests as you, but this annoys me a bit."

Matt merely grinned up at the boy, it was cute how grown up he had become in a few short months. Matt just thought he was practicing to be a strict mother or something. "Stay right here, I'm gunna go get my camera."

"Like I have a choice in the matter…" Near murmured, rubbing his tummy affectionately while still reading his book.

Matt swore as he threw clothing out of his dresser, he had no idea how he kept losing everything! It was like his items were allergic to him or something. After five minutes of searching and destroying the room, Matt finally found his camera. He rushed back down stairs to a worried looking Near.

"Matty…"

"Hm?" Matt said as he aimed his camera.

"I think something is wrong…" Near said with a worried frown.

Matt lowered his camera, "What do you mean? Are you having more nose bleeds?"

Near gave Matt an 'are you stupid look' "Does it look like I'm bleeding?"

Matt blushed and laughed nervously, "Oh yeah… I guess not." Near could get really mean due to his constantly changing emotions. "What is it then?"

"I umm…" Near blushed, he was clearly embarrassed, "I think I wet myself… Didn't L say something like this could mean the children could be ready?"

Matt dropped his camera, "Umm… I thi-think so but…" Matt started to think to himself, It could just be false labor. It all seemed too good to be true to him at the moment.

"But?" Near took Matt from his thoughts.

"I think we should wait a while, just to be safe."

"Wait? But for how long?"

Matt didn't want to say, 'Oh just wait until you're in a shit load of pain.' "Just trust me, it'd be best to wait."

Waiting was a horrible idea, Near was indeed in labor and Matt knew this when the boy unleashed pained screams. He dressed Near the best he could in a white dress and placed his hat on his head before rushing Near out to the car.

**XXX**

"Damn it!" Matt cursed as he ran his hand up through his red hair in frustration.

L had told Near and Matt that they should let him deliver the children just in case the newborns were born with Near's genes. But now here Matt was in front of L's door and L wasn't even home. Hell! He didn't even know the man left his house at all! He didn't know what to do now… Near's screaming made Matt rush back to the car. He had to do something, anything… He had to take Near to the hospital and pray for the best to happen.

Near let out a growl not too unlike one of his brother's growls as another wave of pain hit him. Matt bit his bottom lip… he really hopped Near wouldn't make those sounds in public. Matt petted Near's head and whispered sweet nothings before he started to pull out of L's driveway.

"Near… You have to promise me something before we get to the hospital." Matt said, his voice a bit shaky.

Near's head lolled to the right as he made a soft groaning sound… Matt took that as he was listening. "Please don't growl or hiss okay? Don't let anyone take off your hate and refuse to let anyone so you naked, can you do those things for me Near?"

"Ye-Yeah!" Near began to grind his teeth together, suppressing a growl.

Matt was glad that Near was practicing his promises. As soon as they arrived in the emergency room they were quickly tended to. A nurse grabbed Near a wheel chair and helped him into it before rushing down the hall with him.

"Ma'am." Matt said as he rushed by her side, "The doctor that was taking care of her during her pregnancy told me she would need a C section."

"Thanks for the information." The nurse looked up at Matt, "Are you the father to be?"

Matt blushed… he never in his life thought he'd be labeled the father of anything… "Ye-yeah."

The nurse smiled warmly, "Are you going to be there for her during? It is understandable if you are not able."

Matt looked down at Near while he tried his best to control what sounds came out of his mouth… He looked like he was in so much pain and all because of him… "Yes, I'm going to be there for her…"

**XXX**

3:08 p.m.

Matt looked up at the glowing white ceiling, a cup of cooling coffee in his hand… He never wanted to witness Near being cut open again… for some reason it tore him apart inside. Matt was dazed… he could still hear the wails of all three of his healthily born children. The girl was so small though that they had to put her in an incubator… she still had a little bit more developing to do it seemed. Even though Matt was too weirded out to take a good look at his children, he knew they were the most perfect beings in the world.

"Hey! It's you!" Matt lowered his gaze to see the nurse that had first told the couple that Near was pregnant. She smiled excitedly, like she was happy to see him.

"Hey…" Matt said with a yawn.

The young woman took a seat beside Matt, flipping her jet black hair behind her shoulder. "Your little sister?"

Matt gave the woman a confused look before his eyes widened in realization… this woman thought that Near was his sister… "Oh! Oh yeah… she gave birth not too long ago." Matt looked at his watch, not too sure on what time it was.

"Ah, so she went for it. I thought someone like her wouldn't survive the birthing process."

"Mn…" Matt responded, not really interested in what the woman was saying.

"Excuse me…" Matt looked up to see yet another nurse, but this one looked like she was on duty, "Near has woken up, she wishes to see you." She said pushing her glasses back up her nose.

Matt hopped up eagerly and followed the on duty nurse, leaving the other pouting in the seat he left her in.

"Near!" Matt ran over to Near's side and held one of his hands.

Near smiled at Matt softly. "Matty… why did you dye your hair purple?" Near giggled.

Matt looked at the nurse with a lifted eyebrow.

"We had to give her pain killers, I think we should have given her a smaller dose than recommended."

Matt chuckled softly too himself watching Near try to chase something invisible with his free hand… his Near was all loopy.

"Hey umm, is it okay for us to go see the babies?" Matt asked while Near seemed to want to climb on his arm a little.

"Of course, let me get Near a wheel chair."

Matt gave a polite nod while the girl left the room.

"You want to see our kids Near?" Matt asked to see if near could think a little clearly.

"Hell yeah… oh my gawd… my hand is moving… oh yeah, I wanna see my baby gurl Matty…" Near slurred slightly.

Matt couldn't help but laugh.

**XXX**

"Look Near…" Matt said pointing out the oldest of the triplets through the glass, "He had a fiery red hair like Matt did… He knew that that one would have the name Mail. The baby was calm as it looked around, studying its surroundings.

The other, Jacoby, on the other hand was crying like someone had stolen his bottle. He had dark black hair… leaving Matt to wonder where the hell that came from.

"You may come and see your baby girl if you like." A nurse said opening a separate room door.

Matt nodded and wheeled Near's chair into the next room. In the room was at least eight square like chambers with premature babies in each. The nurse had lead Matt and Near to the very back where the light seemed to shine upon their little baby girl. She was so beautiful… her hair was snow white and she was sleeping so peacefully.

"Snow…" Near murmured once he was up close to the square that held their youngest child.

Matt smiled softly… He guessed that that will be her name. It was perfect really… Snow.


	15. Chapter 15

**I few moments ago… I have seen a horrid sight. A little Siamese kitten looked as though he were on the verge of death. His leg was broken and his tail was no longer connected to his spine… it was just hanging on by the flesh… It had me thinking that some animal or human had gotten ahold of him. I hate seeing such things, it made me actually cry. It made me think of that poor girl named ****Junko Furuta that was murdered in the most gruesome way in Japan. I would like to give a shout out to her and all the other tortured souls in this world. No one should have to go through any kind of pain ether it be emotional or physical… May Junko RIP and may her murders burn in the deepest pits of Hell.**

_**Taion **_

_**By:The Gazette**_

_**A wintry sky and the broken streetlight cold wind. **_

_**Unknown shadow the footprint of desertion. **_

_**Freedom was taken. **_

_**If it wakes up a gloomy ceiling**_  
><em><strong>A laughing voice sinks in the eardrum it is soiled<strong>_  
><em><strong>And violence rapes me<strong>_

_**An understanding is impossible**_  
><em><strong>Why was I chosen? Someone should answer...<strong>_

_**Please answer me it is a horrible dream**_  
><em><strong>How much should I shout, writhe and suffer?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please tell me it is a horrible dream<strong>_  
><em><strong>I shouted many times with losing voice<strong>_

_**There is no hand of preparing of the disordered hair.**_  
><em><strong>A laughing voice sinks in the eardrum a faint temperature is mixed in the midwinter<strong>_

_**I persuaded myself, who had a dying voice and began writhing.**_  
><em><strong>Not to lose for living.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was drowned in the night when I feared and had a dying voice.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please forgive my dying breath.<strong>_

_**Please answer me it is a horrible dream.**_  
><em><strong>How much should I shout, writhe and suffer?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please tell me it is a horrible dream.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want to smile again at last<strong>_

Chapter 15: Fleeting Moments

April 9th

Friday

12:46 p.m.

"They're so prettyful~" Misa cooed hugging Mail close to her.

Mail was silent besides the little sounds infants seemed to make.

"We should have a baby Raito-kun!" Misa nuzzled up close to Raito while still playing with the infant's fingers.

Raito grinned. He agreed, but for entirely different reasons.

Near held snow close to him as he watched other people handle his children. He didn't mind B and L playing with Jacoby, but he really wasn't sure about Raito and Misa holding Mail, let alone Mello be so close behind them.

"So what? Still wait?" Mello asked Raito as quietly as he could.

Raito seemed to think a little… The children didn't seem to be born with the outside characteristics that Near had, but still… "Yeah, I still want to do tests on one of them."

Mello rolled his eyes and stormed off towards Matt and Near.

"Aren't they cute Mells." Matt asked Mello, his eyes still on the giggling girl in Near's arms.

Mello's blue eyes cut to take a glimpse at the child, "It looks like Near." Was his simple response.

Near tried his best not to react when Mello called his child an _IT_. And _IT looks like Near_ meant she's just as ugly as Near was.

"I know, doesn't she?" Matt said with warmness filling his voice and eyes.

Mello rolled his eyes again; it was taking all of his strength not to vomit.

"This one kinda looks like you love." L said while B let Jacoby grab his index finger.

"Mhm…" B responded dropping to sit cross legged on the carpet.

L bent to his side and placed a hand on B's stomach, "I hope Nicole comes out as beautiful as Near's children did." L nuzzled B's neck softly after saying that.

B was silent… at first he really didn't want to do this. He even started to drink some of the cleaner under the kitchen sink just so the parasite inside him would just die. It didn't work and once L had caught him he was always in L's line of sight… After a while of having been stuck with his parasite he began to love it and L even let him name it… Nicole, though B always addressed her as Nikki. When B thought back on his actions before he started to love Nikki, he hated himself. What if Nikki was born defected just because he made the mistake of drinking poison under the sink? He hoped that the gods would smile upon him and let his child be born healthy like his little brother's children have.

**~Five Years Later~**

August 6th

Sunday

10:49 p.m.

A lot has changed over the course of five years. Near has become totally Independent and didn't really need anyone to do anything for him anymore. He could drive and cook for his children while Matt was off at work. Matt had gotten promoted to president of a gaming company he was working for. The children also have grown and changed considerably. After enrolling their children into school at the beginning of the month, the children began to change. Not emotionally, but physically. The morning of August 2nd the children had the ears of animals, but only Snow had bunny ears and tail. Jacoby looked the same as B and his daughter Nikki did and Mail had the characteristics of a raccoon. It put a lot of strain on Near and Matt… but they decided to still go through with letting them attend pubic school… they'd just have to teach their children to be careful.

Near had just gotten home from Wal-Mart. He decided to leave his children and Nikki at home, they were smart children and knew how to handle themselves quite well and Matt wouldn't be off of work for another two hours. Near had bought his children school supplies and each of them, even Nikki, a toy. When Near returned home he was greeted with a horrible sight. On his once clean white carpet was the bloody cut up corpse of a bird, a raven by the looks of it. He didn't have to think so much on who had done such a thing.

"Jacoby! Nicole!" Near called out for the children.

Both children came running down the stairs along with a teary eyed Snow. Snow ran up to Near embraced her mother's leg. Near patted the girl between the ears to comfort her.

"What's wrong Snow?" Near asked softly as he looked down at her, forgetting all about the bird.

"Coby and Nikki was pulling my ears again…" The girl said between soft sobs.

Near sighed with a roll of his eyes… He hated that those two ganged up on the poor girl like that… he wanted them to just get along.

"We didn't do it hard!" Jacoby protested.

"Yeah! She's just being a big baby!" Nikki said with a pout.

They obvious didn't see that what they had done hurt the girl's feelings.

"I want you two to stop picking on Snow, and why is there yet another dead animal in the living room?" Near demanded in his stern monotone voice.

"It's a gift!" Jacoby said proudly.

"Yeah, my mommy loves it when I leave him gifts." Nikki said with a soft smile.

Near couldn't believe B allowed such behavior… then again he did, but he would think L would put a stop to it.

"Where's Mail?" Near asked, he had put the boy in charge since he was the oldest.

"Upstairs playing his stupid games." Nikki said starting to pick at the bird corpse with her foot.

Near pinched the bridge of his nose… that boy has been glued to the television screen since the moment he woke up this morning… He seriously had to learn how to control his gaming, he'd have to get Matt to talk to the boy when he gets home.

"Snow, You and Mail go pack your book bags and lay out what you want to wear to school tomorrow… I'll be up to check with you two later, kay?" Near said taking Snows hand and pushing her towards the staircase gently.

Snow nodded and rushed on upstairs. Near turned to the other two children.

"Nicole, you sit on the couch. I'm calling your parents to come pick you up."

"Okay…" Nikki growled rolling her eyes and flopping down on the couch.

"Jacoby, you clean up this mess and when you're done you apologize to your sister for both you and Nicole."

"How come Nikki don't have to do nothin'!" Jacoby shouted.

"Nicole is our guest and you are responsible for her actions."

Jacoby pouted and just stood there with his arms folded across his chest, showing Near that he wasn't about to do what he was told.

"Stand like that all you want, but you better not move from that spot until that bird mess is up." Near said heading into the kitchen. "And if you don't have it cleaned up by time your father gets home, there will be no dessert tonight for you."

Jacoby began to throw a fit. He screamed stomped his feet and even made cat like howls… he was most likely hurting himself again… The only reason why Near wasn't worried was because the children healed surprisingly quickly, the action would terrify most doctors. He Knew Jacoby would calm down soon and due what he was told. Nikki was laughing at the boy and pinking on him. Near sighed, those two were demons when they were put together in the same room.

12:41 p.m.

"Okay Raito, I am tired of this shit." Mello said as he hung on the couch of Raito's secret house. "I think I've waited long enough! When are you getting that white haired freak out of Matt's life?"

"Calm down, I'm ready for them now. I just needed an extra year to fix up my father's old house." Raito said softly with an amused smile.

"And it still looked like a fucking crack house." Mello murmured as he bit into his half eaten chocolate bar. "You just want one kid right?"

"Yes, one will do nicely."

Mello began to think to himself. Which one would he choose… He actually liked the redheaded one, he looked and acted a lot like Matt did. Mello could put up with that one. And the black haired one was basically living with L and his freak of a life partner. Almost every time Mello would visit Matt that kid would be nowhere in sight. As for the white haired one… He really didn't like that one. First it looked like Near and second it was clear that the child didn't like Mello very much. Once the kid spit on Mello just because Mello made a nasty comment to Near in her presence. He knew which one he'd had over to be dissected. He really hoped that brat died and he would be filled with joy if Near would just rot in this dingy little hobble of a house.


	16. Chapter 16

**I just want to give yet another shout out to everyone who has reviewed this story. Seriously, without you people I would have given up on this story long ago.**

_**DarkAngelJudas**_

_**xXartistAlertXx**_

_**andysanime**_

_**Z3R000**_

_**MelMat**_

_**ShinigamiMailJeevas**_

_**XMistressChaosx**_

**Arigatou! Now back to the story…**

Chapter 16: First day of School

August 8th

Monday

6:48 a.m.

Snow had awakened early due to her excitement for her very first day of school. She hopped out of her twin sized bed and ran into her parents' room.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" Snow said as she hopped on the bed right between Near and Matt.

Both parents rose out of bed a bit startled. They both looked to see Snow with an excited smile on her face. It was like Christmas morning except all the children weren't in the bed. Near smiled warmly and embraced his daughter, loving that she was so excited for her first day of school.

"Go get your brothers out of bed and get dressed. What do you want for breakfast Snow?" Near asked, pushing the girl's messy white hair out of her eyes.

"Pancakes!" She cheered throwing her arms into the air.

Near kissed her forehead before she dashed out of the room.

"What should I do _mommy?_" Matt teased, knowing near loved to be the one in charge of everything going on in the house.

"Go make sure the boys get up and get dressed." Near said as he got out of bed, "You know Mail is lazy and Jacoby is defiant."

"Iight." Matt hopped out of bed before Near could leave out the room. He grabbed Near's arm and pulled him into a deep embrace. "I love you so much Nate…" He whispered before kissing the bunny's lips softly and passionately.

Near smiled against his redhead's lips once the kiss was over… Matt sometimes said this every few days. He didn't like his real name being said… but it was okay as long as it passed through Matt's lips.

"Love you too Mail…" Near said looking up into Matt's beautiful bright green eyes.

Near loved Matt's eyes so much… Even in the beginning, they brought much needed color to his grey world.

7:30 a.m.

Near got out the car before his children could he opened the door and Snow was the first one to hop out. Mail was next and while he got out Near snatched his PSP out of his hands.

"Hey!" He shouted reaching up for his game. "At least let me save it Ma!"

"No, I'll save it. You'll get this back after school." Near saved the boy's game and turned the PSP off.

Mail folded his arms across his chest and pouted. Near looked in the car to see Jacoby sleeping with his face pressed against the window. He sighed and shook the boy awake before pulling him from the car. Jacoby growled at his mother and this made Near remember to tell his children **the rules** over again.

"Who can tell me rule number one?" Near asked after looking around to see if anyone was too close.

"Never take off our hats!" Snow said proudly.

Near nodded his head and gave Snow an approving smile. "Mail?"

Mail sighed and rolled his eyes, "No growling or hissing."

Near patted Mail's head. "Jacoby?"

"Respect our teachers and be nice to others." Jacoby yawned.

Near smiled, if the children did as they were told things should go quite nicely. Near took Jacoby's hand and Snow's with his free hand while Mail walked ahead of them… it was time for the triplets to start their first day of kindergarten.

Near went up to the kindergarten teacher after his children ran away from him to go play with the other children. "Excuse me ma'am." Near had to get her attention away from the odd child trying to eat paste.

The blonde woman turned to Near, pushing up her oval shaped glasses, "Yes, may I help you?"

"Umm… I need to talk to you about my children." Near gestured towards the three of his children.

The woman gave Near an odd look… Near looked far too young to have a child much less three, "Umm… yes, what would you like to discuss?"

Near told the woman that his children were born with defects on their heads, which wasn't exactly a complete lie, and that they should never remove their hats. He said they were very sensitive about their defects and she shouldn't even talk about them to them. The teacher understood… she felt sorry for them.

Snow loved her first day of school, everyone wanted to be her friend and she was leaning how to write her ABC's. Now it was lunch time and she couldn't wait to see what her mommy had made for her to eat. While Snow was enjoying the cake her mommy had made himself, she noticed this kid trying to sneak away her sandwich.

"Hey!" She hit the boy's hand and picked up her sandwich… she quickly regretted the move.

The boy rubbed his hand and looked as though he were about to cry.

"I-I'm sorry…" Snow said. "Here…" She handed him the ham and cheese sandwich. She wasn't going to eat it anyway, all she wanted was the cake.

The boy had a look of pure delight on his face, it was like he hadn't eaten before in his entire life. Snow watched the boy eat after giving him her carrot sticks and the rest of her milk… He ate like an animal… he kind of dressed like one too. His hair was blonde and it was all over his head, his clothes were full of holes and they stunk something terrible. He had bags under his eyes like his uncles did and his blue eyes were hazed over like he was half dead… this bothered Snow, she was curious to why this boy looked the way he did.

"Why didn't your mommy make your lunch?" Snow asked curiously.

The boy was quiet for a moment. He opened his mouth, but it was like he couldn't form a word right, "My… mommy don't let me eat sometimes."

This confused Snow… why would someone's mommy not want their child not to eat? "You can have my food then." Snow tilted her head to the side seeing the look of shock on the boy's face.

"Re-really?" He didn't believe her.

"Yeah… I my mommy lets me eat a lot, so you can have my school food if you want."

The boy smiled, Snow noticed some of his teeth were chipped up something awful. "Thank you."

"My name's Snow what's your name?"

"…" It was like he was trying to remember his own name, "Alex."

Snow smiled warmly, Alex would be her very first friend.

1:30 p.m.

"So, this is Matt's day off right?" Raito asked.

"Yeah, it's also payday for him and Mail likes to go with him to pick up his check." Mello said. "Jacoby will most likely be at L's house so Snow and near should be home by themselves."

Raito grinned, "You sure have their lives down, are you sure Snow and Near will be alone?"

"Yup, all you have to do is find a way to get the brat in your car."

Raito opened the front door, "Thanks Mello, I couldn't have done this without you."

"Whatever, just tell me when those things are locked up in a cage or something."

"Will do."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Captured

Monday

2:15 p.m.

"It's nice of you to visit us Raito." Matt said while trying to put on his shoes.

Raito sipped the tea Near had made for him… it was good, almost as good as the tea Misa made. "It's no problem. Besides, you two are like family to me."

"You can stay as long as you like." Near said with a warm smile, "Matt is going to go pick up the kids, I'm sure they'd be happy to see you."

Raito smiled eagerly, "I'd be more than happy to wait for them."

Matt kissed Near's cheek before heading out the door, "I'll be back."

"Of course." Near said while watching Matt walk out the door.

2:22 p.m.

"I-I like your hair Snow…" Alex said looking down at the concrete steps he sat on.

Snow noticed whenever Alex talked to her, he wouldn't look at her directly. "Thank you…" Snow said softly, still trying to study the strange boy. "you can touch it if you want to."

Alex looked up at Snow with a soft blush painted on his face. He reached out to touch the girls hair… but he dropped his hand once a rusty old station wagon pulled up in front of the school. Alex quickly grabbed his book bag and clumsily stood up before giving Snow a polite bow, "Sorry, but I gatta go now… Bye Snow." He rushed off to his parent's car.

"Bye Alex." Snow said just loud enough for the boy to hear, waving goodbye.

Jacoby snuck up behind the girl and grabbed her shoulders. Snow jumped, her heart pounding furiously. Jacoby laughed, amused that he was able to scare his sister so. "I'm tellin' mama you gots a boyfriend! You're gunna get in so~ much trouble!"

Snow gasped, she **never** wants to have her mother upset with her. "You better not Coby!"

Jacoby grinned, exposing his sharp fangs, "So you do like him! Snow likes Icky Alex!" Jacoby teased.

"Leave me alone!" Snow pouted as she began to hit her brother with her _Powerpuff Girl_ book bag.

Mail watched dully as Jacoby danced around teasing Snow while Snow tried to beat him with her light book bag. All Mail could think about was getting home and continuing his gaming. All the children looked up once hearing a car horn.

"Daddy!" They all cheered upon seeing their father's car. Mail hopped up front where his father presented him with his PSP. Mail smiled happily as he turned it on. Matt smiled and placed a hand on his eldest son's head, he certainly was a chip off the old block.

"How was your first day of school?" Matt asked all of his children as he waved goodbye to the overworked looking teacher and began to drive off.

"It was fun!" Jacoby exclaimed, "I made a lot of friends!" Jacoby snatched off his hat and wiggled his cat like ears, glad they were finally free.

"Yeah! And I learned my ABC's!" Snow cheered waving around a paper with a smiley face and crudely written letters on it.

Mail didn't say anything, just bit his lower lip once he came to a point of his game that was difficult for him. Matt listened to his children, amazed at how much school amuses them… he was glad he and Near decided to let them go.

"Oh Daddy!" Snow gots a boyfriend!" Jacoby shouted, laughing a little.

Matt lifted an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Nuh uh!" Snow protested, "Coby's fibbing!"

"Snow likes Icky Alex! Snow likes Icky Alex!" Jacoby began to sing.

Snow began to beat her brother with soft punches to his back. This made Jacoby laugh. Snow and Jacoby started to wrestle in the back seat, Snow kicked the back of Mail's seat, causing him to get a game over. Mail growled and had half the mind to beat both his siblings into silence. Matt tried his best not to laugh, he was driving after all.

**XXX**

"Daddy, please take me to see Nikki." Jacoby begged after Snow had hopped out of the car.

Matt's jaw set, "I don't know champ, your mother told me to bring you straight home today." Matt knew the boy was on punishment for the tantrum he through a few days ago.

Jacoby's fluffy black ears lay flat against his skull, "Please daddy? Can I please go see Nikki?" Jacoby begged with his puppy dog pout.

Matt bit his bottom lip… only Near has learned to say no to that… "Okay… but don't tell your mother."

"Yay!" Jacoby cheered.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Snow shouted as she rushed into the house, waving her smiley face paper.

"Snow." Near said affectionately when Snow attached herself to Near's leg. "What's this?" He took the paper Snow seemed so proud of.

"I learned my ABC's faster than anyone else!" Snow gloated with a proud smile.

"Oh really?" Near's voice was filled with fascination, "You have a guest Snow." Near gestured towards the couch.

"Uncle Raito!" Snow cheered running over to the brown haired man.

Raito was Snow's favorite uncle. He has always been extra nice to her and every time it is her's and her brother's birthday, he'd bring the best presents (In her opinion). Raito has also taken to teaching the girl Japanese culture. Snow loves it and always wants to learn more.

"Hey." Raito picked the girl up and sat her in his lap, "You learned your ABC's huh? How about you sing them to me."

"Okay!" Snow said excitedly.

Near was so proud when Snow started singing the alphabet… His little girl was growing up so fast. Soon she'd be in high school, then she'd get herself a boyfriend, then she'd get married and have a family of her very ow-

"Mommy?" Snow broke Near out of his thoughts, "Why are you crying?"

Near began to wipe his eyes and straighten out his knee long white skirt, "No-nothing sweetheart. Go upstairs and change out of your school clothes kay?"

"Okay." Snow slipped out of Raito's lap and headed on upstairs to do as her mother told her.

A smile broke across Raito's face, "They grow up so fast don't they Near?"

"Yeah…" Near said as he picked up the tea cup Raito had been drinking out of.

Before Raito had come to Matt's and Near's house, he had brung a small bottle of ether in his pocket and a rag. All he needed to do was knock Near out, Snow would follow willingly. As Near headed into the kitchen, Raito had gotten off the couch and moved right behind the albino. He snatched the white hat off Near's head, causing Near to freeze up momentarily.

Near was caught off guard when his hat was snatched off his head. He gasped in shock and was about to turn around, but was held firmly as a rag covered his mouth and nose. Raito shushed Near as the boy began to struggle… but it soon stopped. Near's eyelids felt heavy and everything around him began to blur… his vision was fading and fast.

When the boy went limp in Raito's arms, he picked him up and held the boy bridal style… He seemed so peaceful… his white locks fallen from his pale, delicate, almost childlike, face…

"Uncle Raito…" Raito looked up to see Snow standing in the middle of the stair case… worry and confusion in here gray eyes. "What's wrong with mommy?"

Raito gave the girl a reassuring smile, "Don't worry little one, your mommy is just sick and needs to be taken to the hospital… Would you like to come?"

Snow nodded her head eagerly and rushed to Raito's side, she always wanted to be with her mother… always.

4:00 p.m.

After treating Mail to ice cream and forcefully removing Jacoby from L's and B's home, Matt had finally made it back home.

"Go upstairs and get changed." Matt told his sons as they ran throughout the house, "You mother should have dinner ready by now."

"Okay!" Both boys shouted as they headed on upstairs where the fight for the bathroom began.

"Near!" Matt called out heading towards the kitchen, "We're home!" Matt looked into the kitchen but saw it was empty… there wasn't even any dinner on the table.

Matt was confused… Near was never late with dinner.

"Hey!" Matt called up to the boys, "Is your sister up there!"

"No sir~" Both boys said in a sing song voice.

More confusion began to shroud over Matt. He headed towards the front door to at least see if he had mistaken seeing Near's car in the drive way. Nope… He was right the first time, Near's car was indeed in the drive way.

"Where the hell is he…"

4:04 p.m.

"…Uncle Raito…" Snow sobbed as she leaned her head against her steel prison bars.

Raito ignored the girl while he listened for who he was calling to answer the phone. He smiled when the phone was finally answered, "Mello… It is done."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Numbed

August 8th

Monday

3:49 p.m.

"Uncle Raito… I thought we were taking mommy to the hospibble…" Snow said as she followed Raito into a strange, dark house.

Raito didn't respond, he just continued to take Near down to the basement. Snow followed right behind, not wanting to be too far away from her mother. The basement terrified Snow. She could hear the squeaking of rats and the basement held multiple cages, some stacked on top of one another. The cages were big enough to hold adults, not to mention children. The smell disturbed Snow the most… She's never smelled such a sent in her life, it made her wrinkle her nose up in disgust. She didn't know it at the time, but it was the stench of old death.

Snow stood back and watched as Raito put her mother in a cage… she knew something was wrong, that something bad was going to happen. She knew she had to run, ever alarm in her head told her that she should. Raito looked over at the girl with his familiar sweet smile, it confused Snow terribly… but she feared her uncle at this moment. He held his hand out towards her, beckoning for her to come to him. Snow shook her head no, she didn't feel safe. Raito made a disapproving frown and began to make his way over to the girl.

Snow gasped and her heart beat speed faster than a prize winning race horse. She turned and began to run up the basement stairs as fast as she could. She only made it up three steps when her hair was grabbed and pulled harshly. She fell down the stairs and was too disoriented to get back up. Raito chuckled, grabbed the back of Snow's button up white shirt and began to drag her over to a cage next to Near's.

"This was way too easy." Raito sighed softly as he tossed the girl into her cage.

Snow began to sob… lacing her fingers around the bars that now held her prisoner. She leaned her head against the bars as her teary eyes landed on her still unconscious mother. She was scared… and confused to why her once favored uncle has done this to her. "Uncle Raito…" She cried softly, her body aching from the fall.

4:00 p.m.

"I **hate** this show Melly." Misa pouted with her arms folded across her chest, slouching on the couch, "All they ever talk about is dead people."

Mello rolled his eyes… "Misa, not everything is about sunshine and butterflies." The blonde sighed as he turned up the volume of the television so he could hear the show better. He hated that Misa always tried to hang around him, he wanted some space and he wanted to watch _Bones_ alone without complains tonight.

Misa rolled her eyes and got off the couch, "Whatever." She said slapping Mello upside the head before she left the living room.

Mello ignored the action… Misa wasn't worth losing his temper over. Soon Mello's phone rang and he lazily answered it after taking a bit of his half eaten chocolate bar. "What?" He answered, his mouth a little full.

"Mello…" The blonde recognized the voice as Raito's, "It is done." After saying that Raito hung up the phone.

A joyful smile spread across Mello's face, It was over, all of the tedious waiting and bullshit was finally over! He could go back and live with his Matty again without that annoying genetically retarded freak hanging around. Of course there was still Mail and Jacoby, but without Near around Jacoby will basically be living with L and Mail was like a little Matt. Mello liked Mail; it was like looking into the past. But before he could do that, he had to wait just a little bit longer… He refused to look like he was crawling back, he wanted Matt to need him to come back.

August 9th

Tuesday

1:01 a.m.

Near groaned, still floating between the gap of darkness and consciousness.

"Mommy…" Near heard his little girl sob… she sounded frightened…

Near forced himself to sit up. His body was body shaking slightly and his head reeling from dizziness. He squinted his eyes, still not 100% about his surroundings. He waited a moment for his vision to clear up… and when it did, he dreaded it. His little girl was strapped to a metal table… completely naked and tears still streaming from her eyes. Near began to hyperventilate… he's seen this before when his _master_ preformed tests on the poorly developed subjects.

"Snow!" Near cried out, reaching his hand out from the metal prison.

"Mommy!" Snow began to struggle against her restraints, "I'm scared! I wanna go home!" The girl sobbed.

Tears built up in Near's eyes before they began to fall… He hated seeing his little girl like this… "Shh… It's okay Snow… Mommy's here… It's okay…" He tried to calm the girl.

"Why is Uncle Raito doing this mommy? Was I bad?" Snow sniffled, mainly thinking about Alex.

"Raito…" Near said softly… That's right… he remembered Raito snatching his hat off… but nothing else after that… Nothing.

7:30 a.m.

"Fuck…" Matt cursed silently under his breath as Jacoby and Mail hopped out of the car and ran up towards the school building.

Near hadn't come home since late night's disappearance… this really began to worry the redhead. Near has never stayed gone from home this long before. He threw his cigarette butt out the window as he speed to work, this whole ordeal has caused him to be an hour late. He's smoked right through two packs of cigarettes since last night, he's simply not use to being this stressed out. He soon cleared his head, trying to force himself not to worry… Near wasn't some helpless little kid anymore. He hopped Near would stop fooling around and come back home soon though.

8:00 a.m.

"Hm? What are you still doing here? I would think you'd be attaching yourself to that redhead by now." Raito said entering the kitchen for his morning cup of coffee.

Mello glared at Raito from behind his cup of coffee. He set it down with a deep sigh… "I am not going to just run back to Matt. He'll call me when he wants me."

Raito shrugged, it was none of his concern. "Well, I'm going to go check on my little pets. Would you like to come and kill some time?"

Mello wrinkled his nose in distaste, "Nah, I'm good."

"Alright then." Raito sighed grabbing his freshly made cup of coffee and heading out the door. "Shoot yourself."

9:03 a.m.

Near hadn't gone back to sleep ever since he had woken up. He felt the need to stay awake and protect Snow the best he could. All he could really do was keep her calm though… but that was good enough for the time being. Snow had fallen asleep long ago, which calmed Near's nerves down considerably.

Near flinched once a bright light flooded the dark basement.

"Mommy…?" The light even seemed to have awakened Snow.

"I see the two of you are awake… I was really hoping you'd be asleep for this Near." Raito said as he descended the concrete steps of the basement, turning on the light at the bottom.

"Ra-Raito…" Near tried to sound brave, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Uncle Raito…" Snow said with a shiver in her voice, "I'm cold…" She complained as she began to squirm around a bit.

Raito acted as though neither of them had said a word. He went off to the far end of the basement and began to search through different cabinets that have been built into the walls. He managed to find a scalpel, a syringe, and a bottle of mystery liquid.

"I heard you were a quick healer Snow… I'm glad, I won't have to hold myself back." Raito said as he made his way over to the terrified girl. Like most children, she was horrified of the needle more than she was concerned with Raito at the moment.

"What are you going to do to my daughter!" Near hissed, his eyes turning blood red.

"You'll see soon enough." Raito sighed with a hint of boredom in his voice as he pierced the bottle of mystery liquid with the syringe. "I made this potion myself," Raito started as he flicked the needle with his fingernail testingly. "It numbs the body completely while still leaving said person awake… Well it's designed to do that anyway, I haven't quite tested it yet."

"Mommy!" Snow sobbed once Raito injected her with the strange liquid.

"I guess we'll find out if it works or not huh?" Raito grabbed the scalpel as he looked over to a frozen Near.

Tears began to stream down Near's cheeks… All he could do was prepare himself to watch his daughter be cut open just for the amusement of some sicko. "No… Please don't…" Near began to beg. "Please! Test it on me, not her!"

Raito tisked the boy, "Don't worry Near, your turn will be next."

2:57 p.m.

"Matt, you have a call on line two." Matt's sectary said as she peaked into his office.

Matt set down his pen and picked up his desk phone, praying that it was Near calling him. "Hello?"

"Yes, Mr…" There was a pause, "Jeevas?"

Matt lifted an eye brow, not too many people knew his last name. "Yeah?"

"Umm well, we have your children still down here at school. Do you plan on picking them up soon?"

"Oh shi-" Matt had forgotten all about his children… but he couldn't just leave work right now, he had a conference to attend in just a few minutes. "Ye-Yeah, I'll send someone to pick them up right away. Thank you for calling."

"It was no problem." The teacher said before hanging up.

Matt sighed as he lifted his goggled and placed his hand over his eyes… Near has been gone for only one day and the redhead was screwing everything up. He took out his cell phone and called the first person who came to mind.

3:00 p.m.

Mello sat on the front porch, watching as Misa worked in her rose garden… he was so bored that he actually considered killing himself.

"You know Melly, when I asked you to join me I was hoping you'd actually tend to the flowers." Misa sighed as she wiped the bead of dripping sweat off her forehead.

"You must be out of your damn mind." Mello said in irritation as he thought about actually digging in the fucking dirt.

At that moment his phone rang and he didn't hesitate in answering it, "What." A smile graced Mello's face, "Of course Matty, I'd do anything for you~"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Need

August 9th

Tuesday

3:03 p.m.

Mello rushed over to Matt's job on his motorcycle, almost causing several wrecks along the way. He just couldn't wait to see how much Matt needed him just like the old days. When Mello arrived in the parking lot, he saw Matt pacing in front of his red car about to lite up a new cigarette. Mello hopped off his cycle, his arms open, ready to hug **his **Matty and accept any kind of apologies.

"I need you to pick up my kids." Matt said before Mello could wrap his arms around him.

Mello dropped his arms to his sides, "What?"

Matt bit his bottom lip… he sort of knew Mello would make a fuss about becoming a bus driver for the kids. That's why Matt didn't directly tell Mello what he needed from him over the phone. "Please Mells…" Matt took Mello's hands into his, pulling the blonde closer and placing his well-tanned hands on his blacked and blues striped shirted chest. "I need you…"

Mello smiled, that's all he needed to hear. Matt dropped Mello's hands, seeing that he had won.

"Here." Matt gave Mello the keys to his car, "You can use my car."

"So what, you want me to stay there with them 'til you get back home or what?" Mello asked as he took the keys from Matt.

Matt hesitated before answering… he didn't really want to push his luck, "No, you can drop them off at L's house if you want to."

Mello reached up and tugged a piece of Matt's fiery red hair, "I can stay with them. Besides, I bet they could use a decent meal for the first time in their lives."

Matt didn't see that Mello was insulting Near's cooking. He just smiled softly and embraced Mello, glad the blonde was here to help him in his time of need. Mello held the redhead back, now things could finally go back to what they use to be… just him and his redhead gamer.

4:15 p.m.

Snow's eyes flashed open… the last thing she could remember was a numb sliding sensation down her tummy… and seeing nothing but gushing red… lots and lots of deep blackish crimson red… She felt cold and she felt dizzy then… but now she felt warm. She couldn't see anything but darkness, but it was better than the darkness from before. She moved her arms around and felt that she was in a cushiony bed and covered up with a thick, nice smelling blanket… She started to wonder if she had been dreaming of that horror all along… but it felt so real. All of the fear felt terrifyingly real…

She sat up and quickly discovered she was still naked… Then she realized it couldn't have been a dream… Her Uncle Raito actually did strip her naked and cut on her… He Uncle Raito actually wanted nothing more than to hurt her… Snow began to run her little fingers along the spot where Raito had started to cut, right in the middle of her stomach on down. It was nothing now, most likely just an angry red line. Soon even that would disappear; it'd be like it never even happened… Not too unlike a dream or nightmare.

Snow jumped and gasped when the bed room door was pushed open. She instinctively covered her exposed form with the blanket that had covered her. She shivered seeing her Uncle Raito standing in the door way with a tray of food in hand. Snow whimpered as Raito made his way over to the girl with an innocent smile on his face.

Snow closed her eyes tight once Raito sat next to her… She wished that Raito would just go away; disappear at her command of thoughts… But of course that didn't happen. Raito set the tray of food on Snow's lap gently.

"Eat." Raito commanded, making Snow look up at him.

Snow looked down at the food… it was a simple bowl of chicken noodle soup, three strawberries and a cup of water. Looking at it made the girl's mouth water, she hadn't eaten since Raito had kidnapped her and her mother. She grabbed the spoon that sat beside the bowl and began to dig in.

Raito smiled as he watched the girl… the thing was he actually loved little girls, more than a grown man actually should. It was taboo, but he always liked walking on that side of the line. One of the reasons he had gotten with Misa in the first place was because she was very childlike in many ways… but still it wasn't the same.

Raito placed a hand gently on Snow's cheek as she at, the child didn't care. All Snow was focused on was eating at the moment. Raito began to run his finger back through the girl's messy yet soft white hair… She would serve perfectly for him.

**Yup, this one was a short one. But it had to be for what is to come next. ^^' yup I think I am torchering Snow harshly, but hope it was and will be enjoyed anyway.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Zan**_

_**By: Dir en Grey**_

_**Painted with saliva  
>A paling body was<br>Clung to within sight  
>A distorted picture of cruelty<strong>_

_**Even emotionlessness is rotting**_  
><em><strong>Dance a short life<strong>_  
><em><strong>The memory I saw at the end<strong>_  
><em><strong>You laughing... die<strong>_

_**Psycho while warping, revolving  
>Psycho cruelty unchanging<br>Psycho Past Trap  
>Psycho Past Trip<br>By... Death Trap**_

_**You are not here**_  
><em><strong>You are laughing<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are not here<strong>_  
><em><strong>I am not here<strong>_

_**You are not here**_  
><em><strong>I am not here<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are not here<strong>_  
><em><strong>I am not here<strong>_  
><em><strong>I am coming<strong>_

Chapter 20: Not Here

August 9th

Tuesday

8:19 p.m.

"Oh god Mells…" Matt groaned as the blonde worked his skilled fingers along the pressure points of his back. He winced and grunted when something back there made a snapping sound.

Mello smiled, he loved that he was back in the bed that he and his red head once shared together. "So, why'd the brat leave anyway? You two get in a fight or something?" Amusement was laced in the blonde's voice.

"No…" Matt went silent for a moment, "… I have no idea why he just up and left like he did… he even took Snow with him. I really wish he'd just come back soon, I'm starting to worry."

Mello wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist and laid his head against Matt's back, "Well, maybe he isn't going to come back Matty…"

"What makes you say that?" Matt's voice was soft and hurt.

Mello nuzzled his cheek against the redhead's back, "If he was coming back, **I **think he would have already. I think Near left you Matty."

"But I-…" Matt had to stop himself from starting to cry… he just couldn't do that in front of Mello, "But I don't even understand why he would leave me… We have a family, we were happy… I love him Mello…"

Mello's arms tightened around the redhead's waist, "He obviously didn't feel the same way Matty." Mello felt Matt's body start to tremble. "Don't worry… You know I'm here for you, I never stopped loving you Matty…"

Slowly Matt began to calm down… He was accepting what Mello has told him and found that he was right. If Near really loved him like he loved Near… he wouldn't have left like this and took Snow with him. "Thank you Mells…"

8:30 p.m.

Raito had left the creepy feeling house thirty minutes ago and during that time Snow started to wander around the place. During her little search she found an old looking white shirt. She clumsily put it on, happy to have something shield her naked form from the cold house. The shirt was rittled with holes and draped to her feet, but it didn't matter, as long as it covered her body. After that Snow set off to living room, in search for the basement door which held her mother. She quickly found it and opened the creaky door. She peered into the abyss like darkness… stepping back once remembering the torcher she went through down there. She gulped back her fear once she remembered her mother. She decided she would fix her mother something to eat and then go to him.

**X**

Near tried his best to control his breathing… If he were to take in too much air, his stitches would stretch and cause him some terrible pain. It would feel like a thousand swords piercing him all at one time right in the middle of his chest on down.

As soon as Raito had gotten done with Snow he started on Near. Unlike his children, Near did not have the ability to heal fast. He was just like a human in that factor. Now Near was in an extreme amount of pain… he hadn't felt this kind of pain since he was first turned. And even this pain was a walk in the park compared to that pain. The only thing that kept him from wishing for death was the thought of his little girl… he wanted to see her, to know that she was safe.

"Mommy…" Near thought he was going mad… he could swear he heard his Snow calling for him… it sounded so close.

"Mommy?" Snow called out to her mother again, not sure if she was dead or not… She was sure he was alive; his chest was moving a little which meant he was breathing.

Snow knew she needed to get closer to her mother and remembered seeing a set of keys on her search throughout the house. She got up, ran up the stairs and went into the room that held the keys to her mother's cage. She ran back down stairs, her heart pounding with anxiousness. She opened the cage door and crawled on in, dragging a tray with a sandwich and a cup of water on it.

"Mommy." Snow said as she placed a hand on Near's cold sweaty forehead. "Wake up…"

Near opened his eyes once he felt a soft warmth on his forehead. His head rolled to the left to see Snow staring at him with a gaze filled with worry. Near wanted to just reach out and embrace his daughter, happy to see that she was at least okay… but he still couldn't move so well thanks to Raito's little potion, plus he didn't want to risk popping open ant stitched Raito was kind enough to apply. "Snow…"

"Mommy." Snow picked up the sandwich and broke a piece off the edge, "Eat this."

Near smiled softly and allowed his daughter to feed him… he was glad, he was starving. Near was shivering as Snow feed him, he was naked and the cold cage floor didn't really help much with his body temperature. Snow glanced down at her mother's shivering frame… Down his stomach was a dark, red, stitched up line… It was trying to heal by the looks of it, but it didn't heal as quickly as Snow's did.

"Mommy… you're cold." Snow said after lacing her finger's with Near's.

"Y-yes…" Near said with a wince of slight pain.

Snow crawled from the cage and began to run up the basement stairs. Near was curious to what his little girl was up too. Soon Snow came running back down the stairs with the thick blanket from the cushiony bed. Snow crawled into the cage with the blanket and wrapped it around herself and her mother. Carefully, Snow wrapped her arms around her mother to make sure that he got warm and fast. Near smiled softly seeing that Snow was slowly falling asleep… As long as Snow was by his side, he could withstand any kind of pain.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Bad

August 9th

Tuesday

9:00 p.m.

Raito felt stupid, the problem was simple to figure out without even having to cut Near open. At the time of preforming the experiment, he didn't think it matter what gender animal he used to mix with the human gene. It turns out it did matter, a whole lot in fact. The reason the subjects were in so much pain when they were transforming was because their sexual organs were changing and a rapid and unstable pace. If Raito were to mix his genes with a animal of the same sex as himself then he wouldn't have to go through mind numbing pain. Perfect. He decided to go through with transforming himself as soon as possible.

"Raito Yagami!" Misa shouted as soon as the man entered the house. "Where have you been! I've been stuck in this house all day by myself!"

"I had to work a little over time today Misa." Raito lied as he slipped his shoes off at the door.

The truth was, Raito had quit working well over two months ago. He thought it was trivial to keep being a cop when he cared nothing about withholding the law and Misa had an ass load of cash anyway. Plus, quitting his job provided him extra time to play with his new pets.

Misa folded her arms across her chest and began to pout, "No fair! They've been giving you overtime for a whole week now Raito! It's just not fair! I want you all for meh self!"

Raito smiled softly and went over to the pouting girl. He unhooked her arms from her chest and held her tight, "Misa… I love you so much." Raito purred holding the girl tight.

Misa giggled and wrapped her arms around her man, "I loves chu tooz Raito-kun."

Raito nuzzled his face into the girl's soft strawberry smelling hair, "Let's get married…" He whispered softly.

Misa gasped and pulled back to look into Raito's warm brown eyes, "R-Really?"

Raito nodded and kissed the blonde's forehead, "Yes. Let's get married and have children. We can finally have a real family together Misa."

"Oh Raito!" Misa embraced Raito as tight as she could, almost squeezing the life out of him. "I can't wait to be Mrs. Misa Yagami!"

Raito patted the girl's head, "Yeah, we'll go pick out your ring sometime next week."

Misa let out a loud excited squeal.

August 10th

Wednesday

6:00 a.m.

Jacoby sat at the breakfast table with his arms folded across his chest while Mello was cooking both boys their breakfast. Mello wanted to show Matt he could be just as good of a mother than Near was. Jacoby hated that his mother was gone and his father had already seemed to have replaced him. Mail was apathetic about the whole situation, he just sat at the table playing his Nintendo DS. He was just happy that Mello hadn't taken his game from him like his mother usually did at this moment.

Mello set a plate of grits and eggs with sausage and toast in front of both boys. When Mello began to walk towards the sink to wash his hands, Jacoby pushed his plate off the table and let it shatter to the floor. Mello turned around and looked at the destroyed meal before turning his gaze to the defiant boy. Jacoby stared daggers of pure hatred at the blonde man, it almost made the blonde want to look away.

Mello placed his hands on his hips and pointed towards the mess, "Pick that shit up boy."

Jacoby growled and hopped up from the table, "No! You ain't my mama! Yous just some tramp!" Jacoby had no idea what a tramp was. He just saw it offended most girls on television.

Mello stared at the boy with his mouth agape… He started to think he had given the wrong child to Raito. "Boy, You better pick that shit up before you be tryin' to catch a bullet between yo teeth!" Mello threatened.

Jacoby stood his ground with his arms still stubbornly folded across his chest. He held his gaze with Mello, not afraid of some adult's false attempt to scare him.

Mello nodded at the boy and left the kitchen. Jacoby stayed where he was, savoring his victory. Soon Mello returned and in his right hand was his favorite gun. He held it ghetto style and aimed at the wide eyed child.

"Pick that shit up you little bastard." Mello said calmly with a hint of anger in his voice.

Jacoby quickly got down on his knees with a quiet 'yes sir' and started to clean up the mess he had made. Mail chuckled seeing that someone has finally struck fear into his little black heart; he wasn't so bad ass anymore. Mello smiled and put his peace making in a high cabinet.

9:28 a.m.

Snow gasped and cried out when her hair was grabbed and she was yanked out of the cage that held her mother. Near's eyes flashed open at a sharp pain when Snow's finger nails dug slightly into one of his stitches.

"Hmm…" Raito hummed softly as he shut and locked Near's cage door while still firmly holding onto Snow's snow white hair. "I guess I should have tied you to the bed after all."

"D-don't hurt h-er…" Near pleaded softly, his stomach leaking blood slightly.

Raito acted as though he didn't hear a word the boy said. "You've been a very bad girl." Raito said as he lead the struggling girl upstairs by her hair.

Snow whimpered and clawed at Raito's hands, which only made him tighten his grip.

"You know what happens to bad girls? Hmm?" Raito said to the girl as he lead her into the master bedroom.

He made the girl stand in front of a full sized mirror that was nailed to the wall. Snow stared at herself in the mirror, breathing heavily, not knowing what was about to happen to her next. She watched as Raito dropped to his knees, looking at Snow's reflection in the mirror as he ran his hand up her small legs, lifting the big shirt off her. Snow whimpered feeling Raito's hand brush against her _no-no_ place. Snow stared at her naked form in the mirror for a few seconds before her head was smashed into the mirror, cracking it slightly.

Raito told her over and over that she was a bad girl and she deserved this as he smashed her head into the mirror over and over. She began to believe him after a moment of the torcher, tears and ribbons of blood streaming down her porcelain pale face.

"Stay here and think about what you have done." Raito said as he left the room.

Snow sunk down to her knees, sobbing as she looked at herself in the mirror. For the life of her she could figure out why she had been punished like that, but she still believe that she had indeed been a bad girl. About five minutes later Raito reentered the room . He grinned as he leaned against the door frame and stared at the little girl. She was sitting in front of the mirror like he had left her, shivering in fear and sadness… It'd be a true pleasure to break her and recreate her to be his perfect little slave.

"Have you learned you lesson Snow?" Raito asked as he made his way over to the girl, keeping himself from laughing.

Snow nodded her head, wipping the tears from her eyes.

"Would you like to play dress up Snow?" Raito asked softly.

Snow turned around to look up at her uncle, playing dress up was her most favorite thing to do. She nodded her head and gave him a happy smile, forgetting about everything he had done to her and her mother.

Raito grinned as he helped the little girl up off the floor. He would start having his fun with the girl tonight…


	22. Chapter 22

**^^' over the thanksgiving holiday I seem to have broken my index finger. I'm afraid I cannot update a chapter until it fully heals. Hopefully it is soon though. Hope everyone had a better thanksgiving than I did though.**


End file.
